The Sakura Tree Blossoms
by Sperx
Summary: HIATUS. Sasuke goes too far in telling Sakura off. Sakura decides to train harder....away from Konoha. What happens when she comes back after 2 years of being gone? sasusaku
1. Unexpected Task

Hey! Sperx here. This is my first fanfic so pls. go easy on me. D

Summary:

Sasuke goes too far in telling Sakura off. Sakura decides to train harder….away from Konoha. What happens when she comes back after 2 years of being gone? Sasusaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1- Unexpected Task

After team 7's vigorous training, which was given by none other than Konoha's copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, the usual ramblings went on.

"Ahh! That training was like hell, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained while collapsing on the ground.

"Shut up, Naruto! You aren't the only one who's freakin tired," Sakura said with a sigh.

"But Sakura- chaaa…"

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me!"

"Dobe" Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while frowning, his usual cheeky smile gone.

"Its better if you shut up," Sasuke muttered. Sakura giggled and Kakashi smirked at his his comment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto said at the top of his voice, which made the three of them flinch.

"Hmph! I have no time for this. I'm going home," Sasuke said getting on his feet.

The three of them decided to just stay where they were for awhile. As usual Kakashi took out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise and started to read and…..giggle. Naruto and Sakura just sweatdropped anime style.

"Sakura-chan, do you still like Sasuke-teme?" he asked out of the blue.

Sakura was surprised when he asked about that. She decided to answer him even though that is a really personal question. Anyway they are close friends in their own twisted way.

"Well, I know that I still like him but not that much anymore. You know what I mean?" Sakura said while turning her head to Naruto.

"Yeah, I think I get it." He said while giving her one of his signature grins.

Although both of them thought that their sensei wasn't listening, he was! He was really amused when he heard their conversation.

He is grinning under his mask and his visible eye is curved in a way that indicates that he really is grinning/ smiling.

After a few minutes the three of them are preparing to go home. All three of them have something in mind that has nothing to do with strenuous activities.

Sakura was about to go when Kakashi suddenly told her to…

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Nani"

"Can you give this to Sasuke? I think he forgot to get them because he was tired and irritated," he said while handing Sakura some kunais and shurikens.

"Um…okay then…" she said unsurely.

tbc...


	2. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (

Chapter 2- Mistake

Sakura is knocking on Sasuke's door for the _sixth_ time!

"Oh well…I guess I could just leave these here," she said while putting the shurikens and kunais beside the door with a note.

Just when Sakura was about to head home the door opened to reveal a very irritated Sasuke.

"Oh! Hi, Sasuke-kun! I.." she was cut off by Sasuke's harsh voice.

"What is it? Are you here to ask me on a stupid date like all the other bitches or should I say _fanclub _did? Well…guess what! I will never go out with you because you mean absolutely nothing to me! And to add to that you are weak! A pathetic little weakling who is just a burden in our team! Now will you just leave me the FUCK alone! Sasuke yelled at her with a fierce look on his handsome face.

When he looked at her it was obvious that he made her cry. Her eyes couldn't be seen because her hair is covering the upper half of her face. But he could see the tears falling from her emerald eyes.

His eyes widened when he realized what he just said to his teammate… and friend. Although he won't admit it he sees Sakura as his friend or maybe more…

"Sakura I…" He wanted say 'I'm sorry' but he couldn't because she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

He wanted to run after her but it seems like he was stuck on where he was standing.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke is about to go in his apartment and think of some ways he could make up with his pink-haired friend….when suddenly something caught his eye. He looked down and saw his shurikens and kunais with a note beside his door.

The note says:

_Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei told me to give these since you forgot them. You aren't answering the door so assumed that you went out. I hope you won't mind me leaving these here coz I want go home asap. Take care! ) -Sakura _

He froze when he read the note. How cold he, Uchiha Sasuke, jump into conclusions like that? 'Fuck' that was the only thing that came in his mind at the moment.

After some time, he regained his composture and thought of ways to make Sakura forgive him.

"She must really hate me now" he said to no one in particular.

Sakura's POV

She ran as fast as she could and disregarded the tears cascading down her face.

She reached her house to find it empty because her parents are on a mission. They won't be back in a week or two.

She didn't mind coz she was used to it. It was perfect because she doesn't want her parents to ask why she was crying.

She went to her room and slammed the door shut. She crawled unto her bed and cried on her pillow.

"So that is how he thinks about me, a pathetic little burden in our team!" she said with a muffled voice. Sasuke's words are still ringing in her head. "I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid…" with that she cried herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up at 4:30 a.m.

"Fuck! Who the hell wakes up in this fucking time! Ahh!" she yelled in frustration.

She looked at the mirror and studied her face. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her hair is a mess and there are tear stains on her cheeks.

She took a shower and cleaned herself up. After she got dressed she sat on her bed and was lost in her own thoughts.

After a few minutes of thinking, a decision was formed.

"I don't want to be weak… I won't be weak," she said in a firm voice.

She packed some clothes and necessary stuff and scribbled a note.

Then she started to head out of the gates of Konoha.

tbc...


	3. What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. I wish I do (sobs)

**Readers:** Hey! Put comedy in your fic! It is so serious.

**Sperx:** okay! I'll try to make some funny scenes but I'm not sure if it'll be that amusing…

**Readers:** whatever just amuse us with something.

**Sperx:** um…ok then.

Chapter 3- What?

Sasuke is already at the meeting place, and is patiently waiting for the others arrival. Well…. except for one…

'Where are you, Sakura? You should be here by now' he thought impatiently while clutching a dark blue box with a white ribbon tied around it.

_Flashback_

'_What should I do to make her forgive me? What, what, what?' he thought frantically while walking back and forth inside his apartment. _

_Just when he was about to give up he got the best idea ever. (Well.. at the moment it was) _

_When he woke up the first thing he did is go in a jewelry store and buy a silver charm bracelet that is engraved with 'I'm sorry' at the back._

_End flashback_

_-----------------------------------_

He was waiting for about three hours now when someone called him.

"Sasuke-teme! Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"That is what I want to know, dobe," Sasuke said.

"I am not a dobe you bastard!"

"I am not a bastard you dobe!"

Just when Naruto was about to say something rude to Sasuke their sensei appeared with a 'poof'.

"Hello, my ninja wannabes!" He said while grinning under his mask. He knows that it would piss them off. 'I wonder what rude comment Naruto will give me?' he thought chuckling.

"I am not a wannabe you perverted old man!" Naruto said pointing at Kakashi accusingly.

"Hmm…where's Sakura?" he asked while looking around.

"She's not here," Sasuke answered.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, you cold-hearted bastard!"

"dobe"

"bastard"

"stupid"

"block of ice"

"dead last"

With that said Naruto sprang on top of Sasuke and punched him on the face. Sasuke then kicked him on the stomach. Then it turned into a fight.

"I'm going to Sakura's house to check on her. You guys coming?" Kakashi said knowing it would make both of them stop.

Both of them abruptly stopped from their fight. They then looked at their sensei to know if what he said is true.

"Well…aren't you guys coming? I'm waiting for an answer." He said impatiently. He already had a bad feeling since he woke up and he's getting worried about his pink-haired student.

"I'm coming," they said in unison which sent both of them glaring at each other.

They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop when suddenly…

"Hey! Do you guys here that?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. It sounds like girls squealing and giggling," he said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke froze and thought 'uh oh! Not now… it's the bitches I mean fangirls again'

Just then his fangirls appeared out of nowhere and chased them. The three of them just went faster in hopes to lose those crazy fangirls.

After 30 minutes of running….

"Thank God. We lost them," Sasuke said while coming out of his hiding place which was in a dark alley beside a trash can.

"Fuck! I smell like shit. Not to mention I look like crap!" Naruto said while coming out of his hiding place which was unfortunately the trash can.

"Sucks to be you then," a voice said which made both of them to turn around.

"Sensei! You scared the shit out of me!" Naruto said feeling relieved it was only Kakashi. "Hey! How come you don't look like shit?"

"Because I'm not you," he said matter-of-factly.

Naruto scowled.

Sasuke smirked.

"We should get going," Sasuke said.

"Aww.. but I want to get cleaned up first," Naruto complained. Both of them looked at him and sighed in defeat because he really needs a bath ASAP.

At Naruto's apartment...

"Ahh! I feel so refreshed!" he said while drying his hair with a towel.

"Are you done now? We should get going to check up on Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! Let's get going. Come on, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly.

Kakashi just looked up from his book then headed for the door.

When they arrived at Sakura's house, they started knocking but no one answered the door so they just went in.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto yelled so that she could hear him but unfortunately no one answered him.

"Hey guys, look at this," Kakashi said while pointing at a note on the wall that was held up by a kunai.

tbc...

**Thank you to those who reviewed! ) I really appreciate it!Thank you again...**


	4. Where is she

Disclaimer: as I've said before I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4- Where is she!

"Hey guys, look at that," Kakashi said while pointing at a note that is embedded on the wall with a kunai.

Sasuke got the note and dreaded to know what is written on it. It looked like it was done in hurry.

The note says:

**_Guys I'm leaving for awhile. I promise that I'll be back someday. Sorry, I didn't say goodbye. –Sakura_**

The three of them were shocked as they read the note that was left by Sakura.

"Let's go." Kakashi commanded as if it was a matter of life and death.

"To where?" Naruto asked totally clueless about what he was talking about.

"We're going to Tsunade-sama, Naruto," Sasuke said stiffly.

Naruto then got it and so they hurried to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sakura is walking through the forest. She studied her location and came to a conclusion that she's half-way through the border of Fire country.

'If I'm not mistaken Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke already reported this to Tsunade-sama' she thought 'I'm not angry at Sasuke for what he said, and I'm not doing this to prove anything to them. I'm doing this for my own good. But first things first I need something that would make them stop looking for me…but what?' she thought. Then a crazy idea came upon her…

"Oww.." she whined as she cut her arm which caused it to bleed a lot. She then poured some on the ground. She cut some of her hair and scattered it. She checked her surroundings then made some changes on them. After she was done, the clearing she was in, looks like a battle just occurred there thus killing their opponent. Being the smart girl she is this is just a piece of cake.

'Wow! It looks like Konoha will have the mentality of me dying a brutal death and no body was found' she shivered at the thought but then decided to move on to reach her goal, become stronger.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" the three of them yelled at the same time while bursting in the Hokage's office.

When they got in, they sweat dropped anime style at what they saw.

The Hokage was half-awake from their sudden outburst, bottles of sake are scattered on the floor and a lot papers were stacked messily on the floor, table, and two chairs.

"Hmm..I WAS JUST RESTING MY EYES!" She yelled defensively.

"We didn't say anything, baa-chan," Naruto said.

"Eh..what do you want then?" she asked the three of them.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura left the village without supervision from anyone. We're all worried about her. Pls. do something to retrieve her as soon as possible," Kakashi said in the calmest way he could muster.

Her eyes widened when she heard this. "Shizune, get me an ANBU team right now," she ordered her. "You two, thank you for the information. Kakashi, I want to see you and all the other jounins for a meeting at 6:00 p.m. sharp."

"Hai" with that he was gone with a 'poof'

* * *

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop….

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, did you notice how baa-chan reacted when she heard about Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as his ramen was served to him.

"Yeah, it seems that they know something that we don't," he answered 'and whatever that something is, they don't want us to know.' he added as an afterthought.

"I'm really worried about Sakura-chan, aren't you worried about her?" Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke is a bit shocked to hear Naruto say something so serious outside a battle. He then hid his expression with a serious look.

"Of coarse I'm worried about her. She's our teammate..." Sasuke looked at Naruto "...And friend," he finished.

Naruto grinned when he heard the last part. 'So Sakura-chan melted the ice around this bastard's heart,' he thought while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What's wrong with you? And I thought you were being serious for once. What's with that grin? It makes you look like a cat. Aren't you supposed to look like a fox?" he said in an irritated way. He knew very well what Naruto is thinking, and he doesn't like it at all.

He reached in his pocket and felt a box; it was the case for the silver charm bracelet he was going to give Sakura. 'Oh well, I guess this'll have to wait,' he thought.

Naruto just ignored him and ordered more ramen. But the Uchiha beside him was oblivious to the fact that he was celebrating inside. 'I can't wait until I tell this to Sakura-chan when she comes back. I don't know when she'll be back but then she did promise.' He thought while eating his beloved ramen.

* * *

A group of ANBU is now at the Hokage's office listening to what their new mission is.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hokage-sama, why would you send ANBU to find a girl, anyway she is only a chuunin," one of them asked.

"I know that all three of you will be curious about that. Well…how should I put this…she has an advanced bloodline. She doesn't know about it yet. But if I'm correct, it is stronger than the Byakugan and Sharingan put together. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know how to use it yet but I'm not taking any chances for any of our enemies to use my student against us. Now, is everything clear?" she said.

"Hai" then in seconds they were gone.

* * *

At the meeting room where all the jounins were…

"You might have some questions why I called for an emergency meeting right now. To answer that is this, Haruno Sakura left the village this morning or last night. This might not sound like a threat to us but it is. Once the enemy finds out about her hidden bloodline ability they might use it for their advantage. So I want all of you to keep your guards up until she comes back." Tsunade said with a firm voice. 'Pls. come back' she thought

"Tsunade-sama what is her bloodline limit?" Kurenai asked

"I don't know what it is called but I know that it is very dangerous. One burst of it in a village, half of it will be destroyed. It requires a lot of chakra and perfect chakra control, in which Sakura is capable of. Well, that is if you know how to use it well." she answered. "She started as a genjutsu type, then I thought her medic jutsus and super strength. I myself will have a difficult time fighting her," she continued.

All the jounins stiffened at her last statement. They were oblivious to the fact that a girl that they thought who was weak was that strong.

tbc...


	5. Sayonara?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4- Sayonara?

"It's been three days since the ANBU left to look for her. I'm starting to get really worried about the situation, Shizune," Tsunade told her apprentice.

"Don't worry so much, Tsunade-sama, she'll be back before we know it," Shizune assured her although she is feeling the same way.

Just then, a knock came from the door. When Shizune opened it there stood the team of ANBU that was sent to search for Sakura.

"Oh! Tsunade-sama, they're here!" she exclaimed while looking at them. She's hoping to see the pink-haired girl safe with them but she didn't see anyone else but them. She then understood that they failed to get her back.

"What happened? Where is she? Did you get in a fight with our enemies while looking for her? I doubt you did, because neither anyone of you is hurt," Tsunade stated.

"No, we didn't battle with anyone in our search. We came back as soon as we confirmed that she's… dead," one of them answered, "We are truly sorry for being too late," he added apologetically.

One of them showed her pink locks that are drenched with blood. They told her that the blood matched Sakura's and most of the kunais have her fingerprints on them.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. You are dismissed," she said while trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't hold them back any longer so it just poured down her face while Shizune tried to comfort her.

Sakura isn't just her student. Tsunade treated her like a daughter that she never had. She wanted to see the improvements that Sakura's showing whenever they're training. But now it won't happen since she's gone.

"Shizune, tell Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke to report in my office at exactly 15 minutes from now," Tsunade ordered after she calmed down and finally stopped her tears from falling.

"Hai"

* * *

"Naruto, concentrate on hitting your target!" Kakashi barked at him. He's getting really annoyed that the boy won't concentrate.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Kakashi-sensei, its just that I couldn't help worrying about Sakura-chan," Naruto said unable to erase the uneasy feeling that he felt just a while ago.

Kakashi didn't answer him because he is also worried about her. 'Where is she? How come the ANBU isn't back yet? Is she alright?' those are the questions that always pop in his mind whenever Sakura is mentioned.

"Hey, Sasuke, good job on your targeting skills," Kakashi complimented him.

Sasuke just nodded and went back into serious thinking again. He was then interrupted by a certain loud ninja. It irritated him so much. He knew that if he just ignores Naruto, he won't stop pestering him, so the only way to make him stop is to answer him.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"How come you got a compliment from sensei and I don't?" Naruto asked pouting slightly.

"I don't know. Now just leave me alone, dobe," Sasuke answered.

"Whatever, you cold-hearted bastard! Oh wait! I forgot that you aren't cold-hearted anymore since Sakura-chan managed to melt the ice around your heart," Naruto said smirking.

Kakashi chuckled when he heard Naruto's last sentence then he resumed reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

Shizune appeared out of nowhere and rushed to them quickly.

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see the three of you in her office in 15 minutes. Don't be late," she said seriously. With that said she disappeared in a 'poof

The three of them looked at each other then shrugged.

"Why do you think she's all serious?" Naruto asked the both of them.

"I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves," Kakashi answered him. "Anyway we are going to the Hokage's office later," he finished.

"I just hope it is something important," Sasuke said while thinking about what Sakura's condition is.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Surprisingly Kakashi is early. In fact he arrived before Sasuke and Naruto.

"Woah! Kakashi-sensei is early! Miracles do happen!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Let's just go in," Sasuke said motioning for them to go inside.

* * *

"Come in," Tsunade said in a dead serious tone.

This made the three of them feel a bit uneasy. They have a feeling that what she is about to say is something that they wouldn't want to hear at all.

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Yes. I want to tell you guys something very important. Pls. try to control yourselves," she said as if it was hard for her to talk at the moment.

"What is it, baa-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Tsunade just looked at him and decided to continue what she was about to say.

"As I was saying, we have news about Sakura," she said while tears are forming in her eyes.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"She…………….she's……dead," Tsunade said in a fading voice.

All of them didn't know what to say. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Naruto decided to say something.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked while tears streamed down his face. "RIGHT?" he said louder as he banged his fist on her table.

Tsunade didn't answer. She just looked down and released her tears once again. She didn't care that others will see her cry at a time like this.

Kakashi felt a part of him shatter into pieces. But there is a part of him that says that it isn't true and he shouldn't believe it.

Sasuke felt his whole world break into tiny pieces when he heard Tsunade's words. 'First I lost my whole family and now Sakura!' he thought repeatedly until his head ached. He placed his palms to his forehead in hope to lessen the pain but it didn't help at all.

"She…she pr…she promised. She promised that she'll come back," Sasuke muttered to himself.

Kakashi seeing his students made him want to say 'it's okay' or 'everything's okay' but it isn't! As of right now everything is in chaos in their minds.

* * *

**tbc...**

**Hello! Sperx here. Thank you to those who reviewed. It encouraged me to write the other chapters. Don't worry the next update willbe posted soon. D**


	6. What the Hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you to all those people who reviewed! Hehehe! I liked them so much! Thanks again. (Am I annoying or what?)

Chapter 6- What the hell?

'It's been a week since I left.' Sakura thought while resting after her tiresome training. 'It is so hard! I wish that someone will train me so I'll know what to improve on.' She lied down to rest some more and stared at the clouds just like how Shikamaru would do.

'It won't hurt if I play a bit. Other people might think that this is just a waste of chakra but it helps me to relax,' Sakura thought while concentrating her remaining chakra on her right hand. The feeling of chakra flowing to a certain part of her body relaxed her. She closed her eyes then lifted her right arm to gain some balance.

When she opened her eyes…

"What the fuck!' she cried out loud, her eyes widening in shock.

She looked around and saw 5 trees destroyed and broken into pieces like some kind of toys.

"Did I just do that?" she asked herself.

'I…guess you did,' inner Sakura answered, still shocked about what happened.

'Woah! I need to be more careful from now on,' Sakura thought.

'WAIT A MINUTE! If you do that with a little amount of chakra, just imagine what you can do with your full strength!" inner Sakura stated.

'You have a point but what the hell is it called?' Sakura thought while looking at her hands.

'Who cares? Just as long as you figure how to use it well, we can be as strong as Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke. HELL YEAH!' inner Sakura exclaimed wildly in her head.

* * *

Back at Konoha… 

The atmosphere is dark and gloomy. The people seem to be in a solemn mood as for right now. Their usual cheery smiles are gone for a certain reason. Everyone couldn't even suppress a weak smile even Konoha's loudest and cheeriest ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sa…Sakura-chan, you promised to come back, didn't you?" Naruto said while tears came down his cerulean eyes. He then stared at her smiling picture blankly.

'What the fuck, forehead-girl? Why did you have to leave and get yourself killed? WHY?' Ino thought madly as she cried harder, Shikmaru trying to comfort her.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while trying to force back his tears. He and Sakura became good friends. They would play shougi and go whenever they had the time. Chouji knowing Shikamaru, knew how he is feeling. Chouji just patted his bestfriend's back in reassurance.

Hinata is crying silently in hopes that no one will take notice of her. But two people took notice of her.

"You should let it all out, Hinata-chan," Kiba said.

"He's right, Hinata, we all know that you're good friends with Sakura,'' Shino added.

She just looked at both of them and sobbed harder. It is so hard for her to accept that one of her friends died just like that.

"My dear Sakura-chan! Why did your fire of youth die so quickly! WHY?" Lee said as he sobbed harder.

"She's one of my bestfriends and I'm finding it hard to accept that she'll die just like this!" Tenten said while her tears fell from her brown eyes. Neji didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her waist since he couldn't bear looking at her like that.

'I'm also sad and hurting inside. Sakura is one of my friends. She's one of the few people who understood me but now she's gone,' Neji thought sadly.

Sasuke is the worst case of all. He's kneeling beside Naruto, staring at Sakura's picture. He remembered the times that he, Naruto and Sakura trained together. All three of them ended up exhausted from their hellish training. He then remembered all the bad things he told her before she left. 'It's my fault she left,' he repeated this over and over again in his head. He curled his fists into balls and swore that he'll kill those people who did this to her.

* * *

One by one they all left except Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke. The three of them lost in their own thoughts. 

"Kakashi-sensei, do you believe that it's true?" Naruto asked silently. "Do you believe that she's really gone?"

Kakashi didn't answer him because he doesn't know what to say at all. Naruto got it then looked at her picture. He then started thinking real hard again.

"It's my fault that she died," Sasuke said feeling the same way he felt when his whole clan died.

"It wasn't your fault," Kakashi told him.

"But I …" he was cut off by Kakashi.

"It wasn't and isn't your fault. Get that in your head," he told him in firm yet gentle tone.

Sasuke just remained quiet and resumed to what he was doing before, reminiscing his moments with Sakura.

Tbc…..

* * *

**Poor Sasuke! He's blaming himself...oh well...I have plans on how this fic will go. If you like my fic..Thank you. If you don't... I'm sorry you had to wasteyour time.**

**Thanks to all those kind people who reviewed! hehehe! I'll try to update soon. D**


	7. I wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7- I wonder…

'It has been a month since she died, and yet I still have my doubts,' Kakashi thought deeply. 'Naruto's usual smile and hyperness hasn't been the same as before, although he seems to cheer up whenever the Hyuga girl is with him. Sasuke just seems to be in more angst than before. It isn't good like this.'

He watched his students train under the sun. They don't look very tired after 6 hours of training. They just had one 5 minute break then resumed their training.

'I must train harder! I need to be stronger. I have to be able to kill Itachi and hunt down the people who killed Sakura.' Sasuke thought while putting a large hole in the middle of a tree which caused it to fall down.

'I must train harder! I promised Sakura-chan that I will be the Hokage someday. I'll keep my promise even though she isn't with us anymore,' Naruto thought while throwing his kunais at his targets. He hit all of them at the middle but he isn't satisfied so he decided to do other kinds of hard training.

"I must admit that they are getting stronger but it isn't the same without Sakura," Kakashi muttered to himself.

* * *

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it," Sakura repeated over and over again to encourage herself. She concentrated half of her chakra to both her hands. She then released it by opening her palms and directed it to her right and left side. She heard loud crashes and loud thuds of heavy things being dropped on the ground. She looked around and counted how many rocks she hit and destroyed. She estimated about 25 rocks were hit by her left hand and 29 by her right. She smiled in satisfaction.

'I guess I should head back to the inn now,' she thought.

_Flashback_

_Sakura is traveling for hours looking for a nearby village until she heard a cry for help. She cautiously went to the place where she heard it. She found a woman in her 20's clutching her ankle._

"_Um…hello," Sakura said slowly._

_The woman was surprised by her voice but a wave of relief came over her when she saw that it was only a girl about 14 yrs. old. 'I thought it was some bandit' she thought._

"_Hi! Can you please help me? I sprained my ankle and I can't walk properly. I need to get home ASAP. Don't worry you won't be empty handed after you help me," she said _

"_Oh! You don't have to give me anything in return," Sakura told her as she came closer. She placed her palm over the woman's sprained ankle then bluish chakra came emitting from it. The woman was shocked to see Sakura do her healing. Sakura finished and the woman's ankle is already healed._

_She was speechless for a while to see a kid no older than 15 do that in a matter of seconds. "Oh my! How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Sasaki Chisato by the way," Chisato told Sakura with a smile._

"_Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced herself smiling at her knew friend. "Um…is it okay if I ask for a favor?" she asked sheepishly._

"_Depends on what it is," Chisato answered._

"_Ano…do you know where the nearest village is? I need to stay in an inn for awhile so I have to start looking for one," Sakura told her._

"_You're in luck, Sakura. I happen to own an inn in a village not too far from here," she told her. "To show my gratitude to you, I'll let you stay there as long as you want for free."_

"_Thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her in a tight bear hug._

_End of flashback_

Sakura went in her room in the inn. It has a king size bed, a closet, one bathroom, two mahogany drawers, two bedside tables with a lamp each. It is so comfortable there because there is an air con considering the temperature there.

She lied down her bed and thought about her parents, friends and beloved teachers. 'I miss them so much,' she thought while tears formed in her eyes. 'I could go back now but my efforts will just go to waste,' her tears then flowed from her emerald colored eyes.

'I wonder if they all believe I'm dead.'

* * *

'I don't think she's dead!' Kakashi confirmed in his mind after thinking of all the possibilities that could've happened. 'I'm going to look for her. I know if someone will know about this they'll surely stop me. I know that they'll say that I should just accept the fact that she's dead but I really have a strong feeling that she isn't,' he thought while packing some clothes, weapons and money.

Kakashi then started to head out to look for Sakura alone. He didn't even leave a note or anything to indicate that he left to find one of his students.

* * *

The next morning……

"We've been waiting here for hours! Do you think he'll come, Sasuk-teme?" Naruto said while getting impatient by the second.

"I don't know. Let's just train by ourselves, and if he comes we'll follow what he'll order us," Sasuke stated.

"Okay then," Naruto said while walking to his training spot in the forest.

* * *

Both of them are training on their own for some hours when a jounin called for them.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama sent me to tell the both of you to report in her office in 5 minutes sharp," he said hurriedly as if he needed to go to another place quickly. After he said it he was gone in a 'poof'

"Hey Sasuke, do you know what was that for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No," Sasuke answered.

* * *

5 minutes later…….

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Tsunade said. The door opened to reveal Naruto and Sasuke waiting patiently on what she's about to tell them.

"Both of you sit down," she said while motioning for the two chairs facing her desk. "Something came up. I want to tell both of you that your sensei, Hatake Kakashi... is missing. He didn't show up for any of his duties for today so we searched his house but no clues were found." She continued. "I know this is hard for both of you. I already sent ANBU teams to search for him so don't worry so much, okay?" she said in a gentler tone.

Naruto and Sasuke are speechless at the moment. They just looked at her with shocked expressions. They can't believe that their sensei is missing.

"How could he go missing? I mean he is one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. He couldn't possibly get abducted just like that, right?" Naruto asked, confusion clear inhis voice.

"There is no sign of a fight in his house when we searched it. There are no attacks in Konoha as of last night and this morning. He just disappeared without a trace," she answered.

'First Sakura died then Kakashi-sensei goes missing? What kind of shit is this?' Sasuke thought madly in his head. He frowned when he thought about it which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage. She knew that they are still upset about her death and now their sensei goes missing.

'This is so hard for them,' she thought while looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

tbc...

* * *

**Yay! I got a lot of reviews! thank you! I think I made this chapter a bit longer...I think...hehehe! anyway i'll update soon: )**


	8. Kakashi sensei!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8- Kakashi-sensei?

'I should be careful not to get noticed by these ANBU teams. I didn't know Tsunade will send 3 ANBU teams to search for me,' Kakashi thought as he sped through the forest. 'A lot of people might think I'm crazy to go looking for someone who's considered dead. It might sound preposterous but I'm still going to look for her.'

* * *

Kakashi has been traveling for a week now. The ANBU teams still have no sign of him anywhere. "Heh! I must be really good in keeping myself hidden," Kakashi muttered to himself. 'I need to find a place to stay in, the storm is nearing and I have to hurry,' he thought. 

He jumped on branches of trees for hours until he found a small village. 'I didn't know there is a village around here. From what I know, this part of the forest is uninhabited,' he thought while looking around. He was too lost in thought to notice a lady in front of him. He then bumped into her which caused her to drop some of her grocery bags.

"I am so sorry," Kakashi told the lady as he helped her to get her grocery bags from the ground.

"It's nothing. I wasn't looking to where I was going so I bumped into you by accident," she said with a reassuring smile.

"It was also my fault. I'll help you carry your grocery bags as a sign of apology," Kakashi said while carrying some of her grocery bags.

"Thank you. I'm Sasaki Chisato by the way." Chisato told him.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi told her as they walked.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Do you know the nearest place where I can stay in for awhile? A storm is coming and I don't want to get caught in it," he told her.

"Hahaha! You're in luck, Kakashi-san, I happen to own an inn. I'll let you stay there for free since you helped me carry these heavy bags," she said cheerfully. 'For the first time I let two strangers help me and let them stay in my inn for free. Anyway Sakura is like family to me now although I don't know much about her.'

"Thank you, Chisato-san," Kakashi said.

* * *

They reached an inn and went in… 

"Here you go," she told him while handing Kakashi the key to his room. "Dinner will be served at 6pm."

"You don't have to…" he was cut off by Chisato's cheery voice.

"You don't have to be shy! I treat all the people who help me as guests." She told him.

"Thank you," Kakashi said

"No problem!" Chisato told him. 'Sakura will be happy to know that there is a person from the same village as hers, will be staying with us!" she thought happily. 'I wonder how oniichan will react when he finds out that I have another guest staying.'

* * *

Sakura didn't train because she decided to play around and have a break. 

'Hey! What happened to that 'I need to be stronger' attitude?' inner Sakura asked irritated.

'Relax! I've been training almost everyday. I deserve to have a break once in awhile.' Sakura thought.

'Whatever!'inner Sakura exclaimed not being able to find the right words to say at the moment.

She lied down and looked at the beautiful flowers surrounding her. All of them seem to get lovelier as the days go by. This is her spot where she relaxes after training. It is beautiful. Different kinds of flowers planted here and there, green grass at their feet with a clear stream nearby. It is the perfect place to relax.

She stayed like that for sometime. 'What time is it?' she thought while taking a look on her watch. It read 5:30 pm. 'I guess I should head back by now.' She stood up and headed to the inn.

* * *

"Akira-niichan, I have something to tell you," Chisato said to her big brother. 

"What is it?" Akira asked when Kakashi went in the dining area with them.

"Who in fucking hell are you?" he asked Kakashi furiously.

"Ano…that was what I was going to tell you," Chisato said. "He helped carry my grocery bags so in return I'm letting him stay here."

"Oh…I see. Anyway is dinner ready? I'm hungry!" Akira said his mood suddenly changing.

Kakashi just sweat dropped and then sat down on a chair.

"It's almost done! Anyway we're still waiting for someone," she called from the kitchen.

"Who are we waiting for?" Kakashi asked Akira.

He was about to answer him when some one slammed the door shut.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to slam it shut. The wind is just too strong!" a girl's voice said.

"It's okay! Come in here. We're about to eat." Akira called amused.

* * *

Sakura opened the door leading to the dining area. When she went in she saw another figure sitting down on a chair, with its back facing her. She examined the man closely, silver hair, jounin jacket and the familiar chakra emitting from him. 

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura exclaimed very loudly.

Kakashi turned to look at the voice who called him. When he did he was caught by a very tight bear hug that made both of them lose their balance.

'What the? Who is this person?' Kakashi thought while looking at the person hugging him. She has pink hair reaching her shoulders and a hitae-ate used as a head band. 'wait a minute. Pink hair?'

"Sakura?" Kakashi said unsurely.

Sakura released Kakashi from her bear hug then looked at him with a wide smile. "Yo! It's been a while, ne?" Sakura answered him while grinning.

"Wait! You guys know each other?" Akira asked confusion clear in his voice. Chisato came in and heard all the commotion that happened.

"Dinner is ready! Let's talk about this after we eat, okay?" she said to all of them.

"Okay" they answered at the same time.

* * *

In Konoha all the jounins and the Hokage herself is confused by Kakashi's sudden disappearance. 

"As for now Hatake Kakashi is considered missing in action. We won't consider him dead because there are no signs or proof that he is. The search teams will be pulled back and will stop searching for him. We can't do anything but wait until he decides to show up." Tsunade stated to the jounins in their meeting. "Is everything clear?"

"Hai"

* * *

"Shizune, do Naruto and Sasuke know that their sensei wasn't found?" Tsunade asked her. 

"They are being informed right now," Shizune answered her.

"I see. I hope that they will be able to accept the situation."

* * *

In a small village across the border or Fire Country, a lot of explanations are being done. 

"Sakura, I'm taking you back to Konoha right now," Kakashi stated after they all finished eating.

"I'm not going, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said softly.

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked her outraged by her answer.

"Sakura, why don't you want to go back?" Chisato asked her.

"I think she has a reason and we should let her explain first." Akira told them.

"Sakura, what's the reason?" Kakashi asked her calmly.

"I don't want to go back because I want to become stronger. I know I can train in Konoha but there are a lot of distractions there. I also don't want my efforts to go to waste," she explained to them.

"Do you know that they think that you're dead? I'm probably considered MIA or dead by now," Kakashi sighed.

"I know that they think I'm dead. I planned it while I was in the forest. I don't want anyone to stop my training. I must admit that I miss all of my loved ones back home but I already made up my mind. I won't go back until I become stronger," she stated stubbornly. "Kakashi-sensei, pls. don't tell anyone about our encounter when you go back."

Kakashi remained silent for awhile. He's really deep in thought. "Who said anything about going back? I won't go back until you're with me. That's the reason why I left anyway. If I go back without you my efforts will just go to waste," he said while smiling under his mask. "Since I am your teacher, I'll be training you. I also want to see what you have been working on while you were gone."

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei will train me! I had hard times training alone. At least someone will be able to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Kakashi, Chisato and Akira just smiled in amusement on how Sakura reacted. The three of them are wondering when she'll be stronger and be able to go back home.

* * *

The rain started to fall and so the storm came. 

"Aww…It's raining today! We won't be able to train." Sakura complained.

"We won't be able to train until the storm subsides," Kakashi told her while taking a sip from his tea.

"There's a storm!" Sakura exclaimed. "How come I didn't know about it?"

"Because you didn't listen to the news," Akira answered.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Akira-niichan," Chisato said.

"Whatever!" he said while rolling his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep," he added as he stood up.

"Gee… some people sleep a lot!" Sakura stated.

"Oh! There are customers. I bet they got caught in the storm," Chisato said while standing up.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei how did Naruto and Sasuke react when they found out I was 'dead'? Why aren't they with you? " Sakura asked, her curiosity getting better of her. 

"Both of them almost went crazy. They weren't allowed to go out of Konoha because of probation. That is why they aren't with me. I didn't tell them of my departure because they would surely come with me which will cause a lot of trouble in Konoha. They'll think Akatsuki got Naruto or Orochimaru got Sasuke." Kakashi answered her.

Sakura remained quiet after that. She thought about her life back in Konoha. "I wonder what their reactions will be when I come back." She said, thinking about the looks on their faces made her smile. Kakashi chuckled when he pictured the shocked faces of everyone in Konoha when she comes back.

tbc...

* * *

**Hello! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! **

**I'm sorry, I won't be putting Itachi in this fic... it'll be complicated to write. My simple mind won't be able to take it. Wahahaha! Anyway... I'll update soon!**


	9. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9- Homecoming

2 years later…

"Are you ready?" a masked man in his 30's asked a young lady about 16 yrs. of age.

"Yeah, I am," she answered.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Sakura, I have something to tell you before we train today," Kakashi told the pink-haired lady in front of him._

"_What is it, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. She doesn't call him sensei anymore because he told her not to call him that._

"_I researched about your ability, and this is what I found out. You are one of the few Harunos who has attained it. A lot of people feared this ability since it is very destructive. It has been told that this ability has vanished one thousand years ago. That is why very few people know about it. It is known as the Shiyuki," Kakashi told her._

"_I see. It is good that I was able to master it then," Sakura answered with a smile. She finally understood why her parents didn't have it. _

* * *

_In the inn…_

"_Hey, Kakashi," Sakura said seriously. "Do you think it's about time we go back to Konoha?" she added while thinking really hard. She wanted to go back but not because she missed them. Sakura wanted to go back because she wants to know if her training paid off._

"_Well… I guess its okay. It has been two years since we left," Kakashi answered with a smile underneath his mask. His answer made Sakura smile widely. "But…" he said. This made her smile falter a bit. "You'll have to wear a disguise first. I mean they all think you're dead. What if they think you're a spy disguised as Sakura and then they'll hunt you down? Remember that the Hokage herself trained you so you are somewhat close. Imagine what kind of punishment she'll give you if she thinks you are just disguised as Sakura."_

"_Gee…Kakashi, you're thinking too much. Anyway wearing a disguise isn't a bad idea. I don't want to attract too much attention," she said while standing up from the couch in which she and Kakashi are sitting on. "I'll think about the disguise I'll wear. You need one too, though!" she added happily._

_Kakashi stared at her retreating back, thinking on how she changed in some things, for one her new obsession of knowing who is stronger. But some things are still the same like her cheery mood and other girl stuff like shopping. He shivered at the memory when Sakura was able to convince him to go shopping with her. 'How could they stand it? They have to carry a lot of shopping bags and walk from store to store!' he thought madly. From that experience he made a rule to himself to never ever go with a girl when she goes shopping._

_End of flashback._

* * *

Now both of them are standing in front the gates of the village they left two years ago.

Kakashi is still wearing his mask, and his hitae-ate is placed in the same way it was before. His hair is dyed black. The zipper of his jacket is opened to reveal a plain white shirt that is fit enough to show that he has a well built body. His pants are black and it's slightly baggy.

Sakura's hair is dyed black too. She's wearing a red tank top with a black skirt that reaches half way of her thighs. She's wearing short shorts under her skirt because she doesn't want to be so daring. Contact lenses were placed on her beautiful emerald eyes.

Sakura has grown up as a beautiful young lady. She filled in on the right places, which sends guys drooling. Her pink hair, as for now black hair, reaching her back and her eyes are like emeralds shining brightly. She's still smart as ever and her fighting skills are way better than before. It's as if it were flawless. Despite her killing skills she is still very kind to good people.

"Let's go then," Kakashi told her.

"Um…okay, then," she answered feeling a bit nervous.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her when he noticed that she's a bit nervous. They then started to walk towards the gate of Konoha.

* * *

The guards saw their hitae-ates and let them in although they aren't familiar to them.

"Hey, Sakura, where do you want to go first?" Kakashi asked while glaring daggers to the group of guys staring at her with wanting looks.

"I don't really know," she answered while giggling at what he's doing. "Hmmm… Konoha still looks the same although there are new buildings that were built."

"Yeah, I wonder if the people are still the same though," Kakashi said. "Let's go to Hokage-sama's office so that she'll know that we're here."

"Okay!" she answered while happily stretching her arms. She feels so happy to be back in her hometown. "I must admit that I missed everyone…a bit."

"You won't miss them anymore since we're back," Kakashi said while smiling at his pink-haired student.

* * *

At the Hokage's office…

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Tsunade said while signing some papers on the huge pile she has on the floor.

When the door opened it revealed Kakashi and Sakura. They are waiting patiently for Tsunade to look at them. Unfortunately she seems so busy signing those papers.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked. She didn't even bother to look at them, which sent Kakashi and Sakura a bit irritated.

"We're back," Kakashi said, finally deciding to talk first.

"Back from where?" Tsunade asked while studying both of them.

"Don't you recognize us?" Sakura asked while smiling.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, then to Sakura and back to Kakashi again. She stared at him for awhile. It seemed like forever but in reality it was just a few minutes.

"Ka…Kaka…Kakashi?" she said unbelievingly while her widened in shock.

"Took you long enough," he said while getting his Icha Icha Tactics. This made Tsunade and Sakura sweat drop

Tsunade looked at Sakura and studied her. She couldn't recognize her but there is a sense of familiarity within the girl. She feels like she has seen her but can't remember when. Tsunade just couldn't put her finger in it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember you," she told Sakura. She's expecting to see a sad, disappointed look on the girl but all she got was a grin.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to remember a supposedly dead person now, do I?" Sakura answered while grinning madly.

With that said, Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. She then remembered Sakura. 'It can't be! She's dead!' Tsunade thought. 'But…'

"Sakura?" she said unsurely. She hoped that it is her. She wished that Sakura's death was all a cruel joke.

"You got that right! I'm Haruno Sakura and I am back," she said while smiling brightly,

"I expect that you would want an explanation, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said as he noticed the unbelieving look on her.

Sakura and Kakashi explained to her everything. She understood clearly and was overjoyed to hear that it is Sakura.

"I've missed you so much!" Tsunade said while giving Sakura a tight bear hug. It made Sakura have a hard time to breathe considering the fact that the Hokage has large…er…um…thingers.

"ACK! I…can't…breathe!" she said while trying to get some air. This sent Kakashi to chuckle at the scene in front of him.

'I wonder how the people will react to this. This would come as a big shock for them especially Naruto and Sasuke,' Tsunade thought. 'at least they'll be happy again.'

Tbc……..

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! I had a lot of school work… anyway thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys really RoCk! **


	10. The Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10- The Competition

"So where do you want to go next? We just came back after 2 years so there is bound to be something that changed around here," Kakashi said cheerfully. He noticed that Sakura became awfully quiet after they left the Hokage's office so being cheerful might change her mood.

"Kakashi, let's go to the monument where the names of shinobis that sacrificed their lives are engraved in. I want to visit two very important people there. It would be nice for you to visit Obito too, right?" she said quietly while tears formed in her eyes.

"Sakura, it's nice of you to remind me about my bestfriend but who are those people you are going to visit?" Kakashi asked while frowning in confusion.

"My parents. Tsunade-sama told me they died while doing a mission," Sakura answered while her tears flowed out of her eyes. She feels like she's been broken into thousands of pieces when Tsunade informed hr about it. She wished it wasn't true but it was. All those years of being gone, she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Kakashi said as he gave her a fatherly hug. He knows how it feels like to lose a special person. It isn't a good feeling at all. It's as if it's your fault but it isn't. No matter how hard you try the pain will still be there but you'll learn how to move on sooner or later.

"Let's get some flowers for them, okay?" Kakashi stated. He's hoping that she'll accept the fact that they're gone. It's not as if he doesn't care, it's just that he doesn't want her to forget the reason why she left in the first place.

* * *

At the monument….

Kakashi and Sakura stayed there for awhile. They placed some flowers in front of it and prayed. Both of them stayed silent for sometime. They have great respect for these ninjas who sacrificed their lives for the sake of their village.

'I am really sorry for not being here for a long time that I didn't even know that you guys are…dead. I promise I won't be a disgrace to both of you. I'll do my best in everything I do. I know both of you will be watching from up there,' thought Sakura. She remembered all the times she spent with her parents. Those memories saddened her greatly which caused her to cry a lot.

"Just let it all out," Kakashi told her in a caring way. 'It must be really hard for her. This is the first time she cried this much in two years," he thought while looking at her solemnly.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! We can't visit Sakura-chan right now," a certain blond ninja told his companion.

"Why not?"

"Because there are other people there. I don't think it's a good idea to disturb them, you know," stated Naruto as he pointed at the direction of the monument. "It seems like that black-haired girl has some close ties to some people or person there. She's crying a lot!" Naruto added while stating the things he observed from the people visiting the monument.

Sasuke looked at them. He stared at both of them for awhile. 'There is something familiar about those two. It's as if I've seen them before. Is it me or are their hair colors fake. It may be the trick of the sun though. The girl is about our age. Hmm…she's wearing a Konoha hitai-ate so is the man she's with. How come I've never seen them before?' Sasuke's train of thoughts was cut off by Naruto continuous shaking.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Bah…you are a bastard, you bastard! I kept on asking you if you want to come with me to get some ramen at Ichiraku since we have nothing to do. We just finished training and all so you must be hungry too. Mou…I want to eat a lot of my precious ramen now!" exclaimed Naruto while thinking of lots and lots of ramen.

"Whatever," Sasuke answered. It is true that he is hungry but he won't admit it Naruto. 'Hmph! If I tell him that I do get hungry whenever we finish training he'll have a new reason on borrowing money from me. What a dumbass! He'll probably spend it all on fucking ramen. Sakura and Kakashi would probably lecture him about eating the right kind of food.' The thought of Sakura and Kakashi made him feel sad and lonely. 'Fuck it! Why did I have to say all those shit to her? I know that it's the reason she left.' "Why…Sakura," he muttered.

'So Sasuke-teme is still blaming himself then. I thought he already accepted the fact that she's gone. Kakashi is still missing and hell we don't even know if he too is dead! Why did those shits happened?' thought Naruto. They arrived at Ichiraku since it's just a short walk from the monument.

* * *

Back at the monument…

"Hey,Kakashi, I've been thinking about this since I found out," Sakura said.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking that I shouldn't cry so much for them. I mean the reason why I left is to become stronger, not just physically but also emotionally. I should be able to handle this in a reasonable matter, right?" she stated.

"I'm glad you understand this maturely, Sakura, but it's just normal to feel remorse for them, you know?"

"I know."

Jut then their stomachs growled. They realized that they haven't eaten lunch yet. Both of them felt slightly stupid for not reminding the other to get some lunch. Anyway paying a visit to their dead loved ones is more important than satisfying themselves with earthly pleasures.

"Hey! What do you say we get some food?" said Kakashi.

"That'll be great!" said Sakura. She smiled at him saying that she's okay now.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Um…how about…Ichiraku. I haven't tasted their tasty ramen in two years," she suggested.

They walked going to Ichiraku. It seemed like forever to walk that distance considering their current state. Their stomach growled again and they just looked down in embarrassment. They decided to walk faster to reach their destination. Finally they did reach Ichiraku where they could smell the yummy scent of newly cooked ramen.

When they entered they were a bit taken aback but both of them regained their composures in seconds. Why? You may ask. There a few seats away from them are their friends, Sasuke and Naruto. They are deep in conversation to notice the two enter Ichiraku or so they thought.

* * *

At Naruto and Sasuke's table…

"Hey, bastard, look at that. Those two are the ones we saw at the monument earlier, right?" said Naruto.

"So what? They can eat wherever they want," answered Sasuke in a bored uninterested way, although he wanted to know some things about those two. In short those two mysterious people they saw earlier intrigued him.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto finished their meal and left. They walked outside until Naruto spotted something that made him stop.

"Sasuke, look at this!" exclaimed Naruto while holding a blue paper in his hand. Sasuke read what it contained and he the first thing that came in his mind is 'HELL NO!'

"So what do you say, huh?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No way in hell I'm going to join that competition."

"Aww… but I want to join. It seems fun and it says that it'll be done in pairs. I need a partner to join this competition. Please, please, please!" Naruto whined.

"No"

Then an idea came in Naruto's head. "Okay, fine. I won't join but I'll tell everyone that I didn't join because the person I asked to be my partner who is you Sasuke is too chicken to lose in the competition," Naruto said while thinking of a back up in case it didn't work.

"Who are you calling chicken, dobe?" Sasuke said in gritted teeth. "I'll join this competition and I'll make sure you'll take back what you just said," he added while walking to the direction of his apartment.

"Hehe! It works everytime." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop…

"That was so good!" exclaimed Sakura after finishing her meal. "Hehehe! Naruto and Sasuke are still the same although they matured in some ways."

"Yeah, I agree but isn't it weird seeing those two eat together. I mean someone might even think they're on a date or something," Kakashi stated.

"Ewww…Kakashi that's so gross! I'm sure that those two are straight! I mean come on. Where did you even get that idea?"

"Ahehehe! I was just thinking about the possibilities…"

"Ewww….ewww! I don't want to hear it!" she said while covering her ears as if it were a choice between life and death.

"Eh… don't overreact, Sakura," said Kakashi while adjusting his mask to make sure it's safely secured in place.

"Kakashi, why do you always wear a mask? I mean your face is G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. I bet a lot of people will admire you for that. A fan club will surely form to adore you which is totally creepy. Anyway…why do you always wear it?" she asked curiously.

"Um…. I guess… it's for me to know and you to…never find out! Ahahaha!"

"That is so unfair!" she whined.

Just then a very strong wind came blowing some papers in the ramen shop. As if fate had brought it a blue-colored paper settled on their table. Out of curiosity both of them took a look at it.

"Ooh! Let's join, Kakashi! It looks fun. I bet a lot of strong ninjas will be joining. I want to know if my training paid off too," Sakura enthusiastically said.

"I don't know…" he looked at her pouting like a child which made her look so cute "okay then," he said admitting defeat.

"YAY!"

"So when will it be held again?" Kakashi asked her.

"Uhmm… it'll be held two weeks from now," she answered while taking a look on the paper.

"Okay, then! Let's do more training to make sure both of us are ready. Training will resume first thing tomorrow 7:00 a.m."

"I'll make sure you won't be late since we live in one apartment now! Hehehehe!" she said while laughing.

Kakashi sighed remembering what the Hokage told them about sharing an apartment. Anyway he treats her as his little sister so no harm done. After living in one inn in two years though separate rooms they became pretty close. Of course it doesn't mean she'll get light training. Like always Kakashi will always give her hellish training but it always pays off whenever they get in fights with bandits and some proud, useless ninjas who think highly of themselves.

"I can't wait until the competition! I wonder who'll be our opponent." Sakura said.

"Just be patient and I want you to take all of our opponents seriously. Oh! One more thing, if possible try not to cause permanent damage to them, okay?" he told her as if it's a normal thing to say.

"I'll try. I won't promise because who knows what might happen," she said while standing up.

* * *

Both of them walked to the apartment that the Hokage arranged for them. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, one living room, and a mini library. In short it is just right for two people to live in with all the necessities in it. Each room has its own design. Sakura's bedroom walls are colored pink, the bed is white with red lining, a bedside table with a lamp and matching alarm clock. Did I mention it's connected to her bathroom with a walk-in closet? Kakashi's bedroom walls are painted white with dark blue borders, his bed is back with silver lining, two bedside tables with one lamp each, and a drawer that has some pictures of team 7 and his old team displayed on, a closet, and his own bathroom.

They got tired of what they did for the day and decided to hit the hay. Both of them still has no idea of what surprises tomorrow may bring.

Tbc…..

* * *

**Hi! I am SO SORRY for the late update. Ihad so many researches to do so I had to do those first. Anyway I managed to do this chapter. YAY! **

**THANK YOU! to all those who reviewed! I really liked them. Um...that's it for now! BYE!**


	11. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11- Changes

Sakura and Kakashi woke up early the next day to train as soon as they can. In fact because of Sakura's enthusiasm to train they both woke up 5:30 am. Kakashi isn't thrilled at the idea of training so early in the morning when he said that training will be held at 7:00 am and not 5:30 am. Although he didn't like it he still obliged to what Sakura wants since she sort of grew in him.

* * *

Deep in the forest…

"Great job, Sakura. You managed to destroy approximately 99 trees with half of your strength. Great job isn't enough, right, Sakura? I want you to achieve Excellent. I wanted to see 100 trees down not just 99. You might think that it's no big deal but it is! I want you to do it all over again and this time I want improvement. I want to see 100 trees down. Is that clear?" ordered Kakashi.

"Hai!" she answered while gathering more chakra in her right palm but making sure that it won't be too much to cause any damage to the villagers. Feeling her chakra get stronger in her right palm told her that it still needs a bit more to destroy 100 trees so she added a bit more. She felt that it's already enough so she released it pointing at her left causing a terrifying scene before anyone's eyes. It's as if a huge monster destroyed it with one big blow. Sakura saw that Kakashi is already counting the trees excluding the rocks she destroyed. She prayed that it met the expected number so that they could move on in practicing genjutsu.

"Hmm…you," Kakashi started in a serious voice which made her a bit nervous. "managed to put down 100 trees! Excellent! By that you won't have a hard time estimating how much chakra you'll need in doing this technique," he finished cheerfully.

"Phew! Now let's practice genjutsu!" Sakura said, relief flowing over her.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because you might have improved a lot in taijutsu but it's your weakest among ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. We have to practice that first before we go to genjutsu which is the easiest for you since you are a genjutsu type," Kakashi said to the pouting Sakura.

"Fine," Sakura said while admitting defeat. 'Hmph! If the enemies get into hand to hand combat I'll just punch them using my super strength. If that won't work I'll use my trump card, the Shiyuki,' she thought.

* * *

They trained very hard the whole morning. In the afternoon they decided to call it a day and head back. Both of them are dead tired from all those training so they decided that when they go back to the village they'll rest in a peaceful place. That place is not their apartment but their old meeting place. Sakura and Kakashi aren't sure if Sasuke and Naruto are still using that place for training but they'll just go there anyway.

"Kakashi, we aren't disguised today do you think it's safe to walk around the village?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… I don't know but you are wearing a sleeveless zip-up top with a hood so you can wear the hood to hide your hair. No offense but your hair is just a give away because not a lot of people have that kind of color, you know?" Kakashi said.

"No offense taken. I guess you're right but I'll take the hood off when we reach our old meeting place, okay?"

"Okay, just be sure that you'll be careful not to be spotted by people who know you."

"Okay. Kakashi, what are you going to do to hide your identity?"

"Um…I'll do this," he said while taking off his mask which totally shocked Sakura.

"Wow! You're really going to show your face! That is so cool! I mean a lot of people don't know how you look like without your mask so when they find out it's you they'll be so shocked!" Sakura said excitedly.

"The question is will I let them know it's me?" Kakashi said while avoiding the wanting stares he's receiving from the ladies.

"Hehehe! Kakashi sure is popular," Sakura teased.

"As if you don't get this everytime from the guys," he retorted.

"Hmph! Why don't you want other people to find out what you really look like?" she asked.

"I don't want them to know it's me because it is going to be annoying. I mean look at Sasuke and his fangirls. They keep on chasing him, stalking him, giving him gifts that are cheesy, and all that crap. So you see it's better for them to know that it's not me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

Both of them walked and walked to reach their old meeting place until they saw something that made them stop. Actually it surprised them so it made both of them stop from walking and look at the scene that they're seeing right now.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Ino and Shikamaru? What's this they're holding hands? Oh my gosh! Are they an item now? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Be quiet. They might hear you. They aren't that far, you know," Kakashi warned her. "Who would've thought that Yamanaka and Nara will come together? Hehehe!" he added in an amused way.

They resumed walking now although they seemed to forget about being tired from what they saw. They just didn't know that there's more.

"Um…Sakura, look at that," Kakashi told her while pointing at something on their east.

Sakura's eyes grew big like saucer plates at what he was pointing at. It was Neji and Ten-ten.

"Oh my gosh! They just went shopping together. Do you think it is a date? I think it is. Look! Neji-kun is carrying Ten-ten-chan's shopping bags! That is so weird because I know that Neji-kun hates shopping. I bet he said yes because it was Ten-ten-chan who asked. Hihihihi!" she told Kakashi.

"Yeah, I agree. Hmm… I wonder who the next couple we'll be seeing," Kakashi said at the very amused Sakura.

* * *

They walked and walked but didn't find any couple they know. That disappointed both of them.

"I think we won't be seeing any couples we know," Sakura said disappointedly.

"Think again," Kakashi told her. "Look at those two entering that ramen shop."

"Am I seeing what I'm seeing?" she said while her eyes became like saucer plates again.

"I think you are."

"Wow! I didn't know Naruto had it in him to ask Hinata-chan out. They are so yin and yang. Loud Naruto and quiet Hinata. They are so cute together! KYAAAA!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Calm down will you. People are staring at us," Kakashi said.

"Maybe they're staring at you not us," she answered with a smirk.

"Whatever," he said not knowing what to say.

"I guess a lot of things changed here while we were gone, ne?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess."

Just then a guy with black hair and a handsome face came running past them. After that he jumped from roof to roof hurriedly. Sakura and Kakashi were confused at what they saw until they heard running footsteps with annoying loud girly voices that kept on saying 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!'

"I guess some things are still the same though," Kakashi said while chuckling.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Sakura answered while giggling.

'Sasuke became hotter than the last time we saw him!' inner Sakura said.

'Please go away!'

'No way! I won't go until you admit that he is H-O-T-T-E-R than before.'

'Fine! I admit that he is hotter than before but when he ran passed us I still got a glimpse of his eyes. They are filled with sadness and loneliness.' With that said inner Sakura became quiet for some unknown reason.

* * *

They reached their old meeting place and found it empty. It was okay since they do want to relax without anyone disturbing them.

Sakura took off her hood. It revealed her pink, silky hair that framed her beautiful face. Kakashi put his mask on again to hide his gorgeous face.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you think that they'll accept the fact that I am Sakura. I'm pretty bothered by the thought of them hunting me down."

"I'm sure they will. I know that all of them miss you so much. I just don't know how I'm going to explain my sudden disappearance." Kakashi said.

"Um… just tell them the real reason. I'm sure it makes sense. I mean Tsunade-sama understood what you did so why can't they, right?" she said in hopes that it'll be of help.

"Yeah, you're right."

They stayed silent for awhile. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. Out of the blue Sakura placed her hood back on and making sure that her hair isn't seen. Kakashi took his mask off and stood up. Both of them jumped on the trees and hid. They did that because they sensed a familiar chakra.

"Hmm…I thought I saw people here awhile ago," Naruto said while looking around. "I guess it was just my imagination. For a minute I thought it was Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. What am I thinking…Sakura-chan is dead and Kakashi-sensei is still missing," he said sadly. Naruto then walked away and left that spot.

Sakura and Kakashi jumped down from their hiding places and looked at each other guiltily. Both of them felt really bad for making a lot of people feel sad when thinking about them.

"Kakashi, why can't we just tell everyone that it's us? I mean I know that they won't believe us at first but when we explain to them what happened I'm sure they'll believe that it is us, right?" Sakura told him.

"As much as I want them to know it's us, we still can't. It's not the right time," he said.

"Then when is the right time?" she asked.

"The competition that will be held two weeks from now. It's a battle that will test how strong you really are. It might even result to death for some of the participants."

"Why is that the right time for us to reveal our true identities?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Because we will be using our real names for that competition. All of them will not believe that it is us but when we do our techniques they will surely know it's us. Some of our techniques are still the same but they are stronger now, right?"

"Yeah. Now I get it."

"Good. Now let's head on home I'm hungry. It's a good thing both of us know how to cook or else we'll have to buy food from stores everytime. What a waste of money!" Kakashi said while walking beside Sakura.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Yo, bastard! We need to sign this to join. Come on!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"Whatever. I bet this competition will be a total bore," Sasuke answered.

"You're wrong, Sasuke-teme, a lot of ninjas from other villages are joining. That means that we'll be seeing a lot of interesting matches in this competition," Naruto said.

"Hmph!"

"I'll submit these to the office now," Naruto said while turning his back on Sasuke.

He then proceeded to the office for the competition so that he and Sasuke will be included in the matches.

* * *

"Sakura, sign this. We'll need it to join the competition. Are you ready for the things that'll happen later?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth I'm really excited!" she answered with a smile.

"That's good. Well… I have to give these to the people in charge so that they'll know we'll be joining."

"Do you think they'll allow a supposedly dead person to join?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll be able to join because Tsunade-sama is one of the people who'll look on the registration forms," Kakashi said reassuringly.

* * *

Kakashi went to the office to submit their forms. When he opened the door, he saw that it was empty except for a lady seated on a chair arranging about 18 forms on her table.

"Are you joining the competition later?" the lady asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll be needing the registration forms," the lady continued.

"Here you go," Kakashi said while handing the forms to her.

She looked at the papers and studied them carefully. Then out of the blue she said, "Welcome back Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade-sama already told me that you and Miss Haruno might be interested in joining. I'm very glad that the both of you decided to come back."

"Thank you. Is it okay if I go now? Sakura might be getting impatient now," he said while holding the back of his head.

"Yes, you may."

Kakashi then proceeded out of the door. He didn't hear the lady say "This'll be very interesting!" when he left.

Tbc………..

**Hello! Once again thank you for all those who reviewed! I'm going to answer some questions that are usually asked so here goes….**

**-This fic is NOT a KakaSaku. I make them look close like brother-sister. Sorry to the KakaSaku fans.**

**-I'll make them meet in the next chapter so hold on.**

**-The charm bracelet that Sasuke was supposed to give will turn up in later chapters.**

**Um…. I think that's it….well…um…bye for now! **


	12. Let it Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12- Let it Begin!

Sakura and Kakashi went to their designated waiting room. They were informed that each team will have their own waiting room to prevent fights backstage. Their room number is 20.

"Wow! We have our own waiting room. I mean I was expecting all of the participants to wait in one room," Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Hmm…it's comfortable," Kakashi said while sitting down on the sofa which is facing the glass window. "They have great taste in picking furniture. I wonder how much they had to spend to build waiting rooms for each teams."

"I'm sure that these are just temporary. I think this big stadium isn't just used for competitions. Maybe these stuff are just borrowed," Sakura answered.

"Maybe you're right. Oh look! The first match is beginning," Kakashi said whilelooking own at the window which is overlooking the battle ground in the stadium.

"Oh! Who's battling each other?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Kakashi.

"Some Mist nins and Sand nins," he answered.

"Oh…" She said uninterestedly.

"Pay attention to what they're doing. We might fight them when our match comes."

"How are the matches done again? Is it done randomly?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Kakashi answered as Sakura gave him a very confused look. "There are 20 teams all in all. The 19 teams will be picked randomly. The remaining 1 team won't be and that team is us," Kakashi stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because for some reason Tsunade wants us to fight the winner from those teams." Kakashi answered.

"So let me get this straight. The 19 teams will fight each other. Only one team will remain. We will fight that team. Is that right?" she stated.

"Yeah," he answered while watching the first match. "Do you think that the other teams will think it's unfair that we are battling in the last match?"

"I don't think so. From what I observed from the other teams awhile ago they don't seem to care about the prize money. They just joined for the same reason like ours, to test our abilities."

"I see. Well, then I have no more worries about that," ha said while smiling under his mask.

* * *

In room number 5…

"Hey, bastard, 5 matches have already passed and we still haven't fought in any match," whined Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe. You're the one who wanted to join his stupid competition so be patient," Sasuke said in an irritated way.

"Fine…I just hope Hinata-chan and the others aren't getting bored," Naruto said.

"Why did you have to invite your girlfriend to watch? Now Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Shino are here," Sasuke stated.

"Mou….I don't know how that happened. As far as I know I just invited Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Hn."

* * *

At the stadium seats…

"Let's just go, Tenten. This place is boring me out," Neji said.

"Oh, come on. I want to see Naruto and Sasuke fight against some ninjas in their matches."

"Hn," Neji answered. 'The only reason why I'm staying is because of you,' he thought while looking at his girlfriend.

Right next to them another conversation is going on.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Shikamaru said in a bored way. 'It's better to watch the clouds on my favorite spot than to watch these battles. Oh well, I hope Sasuke and Naruto will make interesting matches.'

"You're here because I invited you and you agreed," Ino stated.

"Why did I say yes, why?" Shikamaru muttered. Chouji who heard this chuckled while eating his chips.

"Hey, Chouji. Can I have some chips?" Shikamaru aked his bestfriend.

"Um…okay but only one," Chouji answered.

"And you call yourself my bestfriend," Shikamaru accused him.

"Hahaha!"

On their right side another conversation is going on.

"Hey, Hinata, do you know when Naruto and Sasuke's match will come up?" Kiba asked.

"Um…to tell you the truth, I don't know," Hinata answered.

"Oh, okay," he said defeatedly.

Just then something caught all their attention. It seemed to change everyone's bored and impatient moods.

"For the 6th match team 13 with Tansake Juroku and Mizuko Meagi will be fighting against team 5 with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!"

All of them clapped and cheered when they heard that. It seems like everyone in the whole stadium is waiting for Naruto and Sasuke's match. It also seems like both of them are the highlight of the whole competition, but they are _greatly _mistaken. And so the match begins…

Naruto and Sasuke got into fighting positions so did their opponents. A series of kunais were directed to both of them which they effortlessly dodged. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Juroku and kicked him which sent him flying to his teammate, Meagi. Naruto who was prepared for this used his Kage Bunshins to beat the hell out of those two.

When Meagi and Juroku finally got rid of Naruto's Kage Bunshins it was obvious that they are pissed. They looked at each other as if saying 'let's do our special techniques to finish these two down.' Unknown to both of them Naruto and Sasuke saw the looks on their faces so both of them prepared for whatever may come.

Meagi did some hand seals and so did Juroku. Just then a great rumbling sound was heard and the ground shook furiously. Sasuke activated his Sharingan then suddenly shot a warning to Naruto.

"Naruto, below!"

When Naruto looked at the ground sharply pointed blocks of ice came protruding from below. One of them barely missing Naruto. Sasuke seeing those things coming before it actually happened went as far as he could from the place he estimated those pointed ice blocks would go.

"Where's the other one?" he asked himself while searching the battle ground.

"Over here," said a voice from his back.

Sasuke tried to move his feet but he couldn't. He tried again but failed like the first time. He looked at his legs to find them wrapped up by some large root-like things.

* * *

Back to Naruto….

"What are these shits?" Naruto asked while dodging more of the sharp ice blocks.

"These aren't shits, stupid boy. This is my special technique, Rage of the Ice Dragon!" she yelled at him.

"Rage of the Ice Dragon? What a stupid name for some stupid shit." Naruto said while grinning. In truth to be told he really thought the name funny not to mention long.

"You'll pay for that, boy!" Meagi shouted furiously at the now chuckling Naruto. She then directed on of her 'ice dragons' to him. It hit him then suddenly he turned into a puff of smoke.

'A Kage Bunshin? When did he make one?' she thought. 'Where's the real one?'

"Up here!" a voice of a certain hyperactive ninja came from above. She then hit him with another 'ice dragon' only to find him turning into a puff of smoke. Then a series of Kage Bunshins did the same things to her. 'Ahhh! Where is the real one?' she thought wildly.

* * *

Back to Sasuke…

'I need to get out of these fucking things! I can use my Chidori which I can use 8 times a day but it'll be just a waste of chakra on these shitheads,' he thought. 'Bah! I'll do it anyway.'

"What? Can't get yourself out?" mocked Juroku who is oblivious to the fact he's fighting an Uchiha.

Sasuke started to gather his chakra on his left hand until Naruto appeared.

"Hey, man. Don't waste your Chidori on these weaklings. I'll use my Rasengan to free you," Naruto said.

"Where's your opponent?" Sasuke asked.

"I left her with my Kage Bunshins. Is it okay if we switch opponents? I know you can do Katon Goukakyu no jutsu so you'll be able to melt those ice shits," Naruto said.

"Sure. I don't really care who I'll fight with." Sasuke answered after getting out of the root-like things that were binding him to the ground.

Sasuke went to the part of the battle ground where the 'ice dragons' are. He saw Meagi struggling with Naruto's Kage Bunshins. 'Pathetic' he thought.

He made some hand seals and breathed out great big ball of fire which sent all the 'ice dragons' to melt. 'These aren't like Haku's. They are just blocks of ice that are sharpened. This is really pathetic.' He thought once again.

"You know I really don't want to waste my chakra on a pathetic weakling like you," he said frankly.

"What did you say, brat?" she yelled furiously. Just then Sasuke appeared behind her and hit the pressure points on her neck. That made her unconscious.

"Hey! Are you done?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just answered with a slight nod. Naruto of course understood what he meant considering the fact that they _are_ close friends.

"Just give me 5 more seconds, okay?" Narut said loudly. He looked at Juroku who is getting a good beating from 6 Narutos. Juroku then got knocked out. 'Okay, I just needed 3 seconds.'

"Winner of the 6th match Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!" the announcer exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone in the whole stadium clapped and cheered except their friends who are wearing a that-was-pathetic look on their faces.

"That was pathetic," Neji said.

"We know," everyone said at the same time.

* * *

In room number 20…

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Sakura said.

"Yeah. It's obvious that those two were no match against Naruto and Sasuke. I am so proud! Those two were my former students and now they are strong ninjas like me," Kakashi said while ending his statement with a joke.

"Whatever, Kakashi! Anyway, now I understand why Tsunade-sama wants us to fight the winner of those matches." Sakura said.

Kakashi thought for a few seconds and said, "Oh yeah! It's obvious that Sasuke and Naruto will win. That would mean we'll be fighting them."

"Looks like we'll have a grand entrance, then," Sakura said with a smirk.

* * *

The ninth match ended. Of course we all know who won. It's none other than Sasuke and Naruto. Once again the match turned out to be another walk in the park for both of them. That means they aren't tired at all.

"I told you that this'll be a total bore," Sasuke said in bored way.

"So maybe you're right. It seems like we have another match. Hmmm….team 20," Naruto said.

"Whatever. They might be like those 4 idiots we fought," Sasuke said.

"Oh look! Tsunade-baachan will be announcing the final match. I wonder what's so special about it." Naruto wondered out loud.

"And for the final match, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will be battling it all out with…. Hatake Kakashi and…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE?" Naruto said as his eyes turned as big as saucer plates. Sasuke's eyes also got big like saucer plates in fact everyone's eyes turned like that when they heard his name. Everyone who knows him was shocked and at the same time very, very happy that he's back.

"…and Haruno Sakura!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT KIND OF CRAP ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" Naruto yelled angrily. He doesn't like the fact that his now resting friend is being disrespected like that. But deep inside him he wanted to believe it's really her. He wanted to see his beloved friend back, but from what he knows she's dead.

Sasuke is obviously furious. He got really angry because he thought that Tsunade was disrespecting _his_ Sakura. In the inside though, something resurfaced, the pain of sadness and loneliness. He felt guilt run throughout his body as he remembered his last moment with her. That moment isn't nice at all, actually it's the worst.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the place where 'Kakashi and Sakura' are supposed to come out. They stood there in utter disbelief when they saw their former sensei and beloved friend standing there. There they are, Kakashi and Sakura, standing there alive and healthy. No signs that show any kind of struggle or pain.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted calmly.

"Hi! Missed me?" Sakura said while giving them a big smile.

Tbc….

* * *

**Hi! I am very, very sorry for the super late update! I/ve been so busy lately. Sorry again... anyway... thanks to all those who reviewed! **


	13. And the winner is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Do you guys notice that I don't get tired of writing the disclaimer?)

Chapter 13- And the winner is….

Sasuke and Naruto got into their fighting position although they are still unsure of what to think at the moment. They're still not sure if those two are the people they know and care about.

"You know what? I have a feeling I'll have to take this seriously," Kakashi said as he revealed his left eye with the Sharingan.

"We were going to take them seriously from the start, anyway," Sakura answered while rolling her eyes at Kakashi.

"Oh yeah!" Kakashi answered as if remembering it all of sudden.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke saw Kakashi's Sharingan they knew it was really him. But they still have doubts on Sakura even though they're already on the verge of hugging her, asking if she's okay, where has she been or I missed you so much. For Sasuke's case a very big and sincere apology and some other things. 

"Let's just finish this quickly," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke just looked at him as if saying 'okay'

"I don't want to hurt them so much," Naruto added seriously.

"I know," Sasuke answered.

Naruto did 100 Kage Bunshins to distract Kakashi and Sakura while he gathered chakra to make Rasengan. Unfortunate for him all his Kage Bunshins turned into puffs of smoke with one blow of Sakura's powerful punch on the ground. It made such a big hole on the ground.

* * *

Sasuke of course activated his Sharingan. He knows it'll be very handy, especially in this match. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him then they got into an intense hand to hand combat. 

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked between punches.

"In a small village halfway across the border," Kakashi answered casually.

"For two years!" Sasuke asked in the calmest way he could.

"Yeah. She wanted to, so we stayed," Kakashi answered while dodging more kicks.

"Why?" Sasuke said while frowning slightly.

"She wanted to be stronger," Kakashi answered again.

"Why didn't she just train here in Konoha?" Sasuke asked again as he increased his speed to actually hit Kakashi.

"She has her reasons."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura…. 

'Shit! I can't make my Rasengan. She's really not making any openings!' Naruto thought wildly. Just then Naruto's world seemed to darken and he saw all his friends, the people who care about him, starting to back away from him. The looks on their faces seems frightened. It's as if they're afraid of him. 'Oh crap! I know what this is, a genjutsu!' he thought as he did the seal to lift the genjutsu.

"Kai!" he said. His vision returned to normal again and he saw Sakura standing not too far from him.

"I see, my teachings helped!" she said as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

'Only Sakura-chan knows about that. I mean we promised each other not to tell anyone about the secret genjutsu training I've been receiving from her. This lady might just be…' he thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said unsurely.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Is that really you?" Naruto asked.

"The one and only!" she answered as she suddenly appeared behind his back. She then whispered, "I really want to win this match, you know."

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi…. 

Sasuke got his Chidori ready to strike so did Kakashi's. Both of them running towards each other. Their Chidoris collided which made such a big and bright explosion that everyone who saw it had to cover their eyes. Both Sasuke and Kakashi ended up in beaten states after that. Although they can use the Chidori for lots of times it doesn't mean other Chidoris won't be able to hurt them at all. Thank goodness that both of them used the same technique or someone could've ended up dead by now.

* * *

Naruto noticed that Sakura got distracted by the scene so he took it for his advantage. He then ran towards Sakura with his Rasengan in hand. Sakura noticed this but it was too late to do any techniques so she just did her best to block it. 

'This isn't his full Rasengan.' Sakura thought.

Sakura collided with the walls of the battle ground and she seems to have a difficult time standing up. She still managed to stand up although she needed the support of the wall. She then called Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm going to do it now," She said as loud as she could. It almost seemed like a whisper but nonetheless Kakashi heard it for he was prepared for this. Kakashi appeared beside Sakura.

* * *

"What do you think they're going to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke who is not too far from him. 

"I don't know."

Sakura started to concentrate ¼ of her chakra to her right palm. She estimated that it's enough to finish the match and still keep the people safe. Kakashi who is now her support to stand squeezed her hand in reassurance so that she'll be able to do it without harming the people around. Sakura then released it. The wind blew furiously, some close parts of the battle ground got destroyed, it brought a feeling of terror to the people watching but they soon resumed their composures.

Sakura and Kakashi then spotted Naruto and Sasuke lying unconscious at a certain part of the battle ground. Both of them were taken to the hospital by the medics.

"Winner team 20 with Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura!"

The crowd cheered and clapped for them. It was the best match all throughout the whole competition. Of course they also cheered for Sasuke and Naruto for they put up such a great fight against Sakura and Kakashi.

* * *

In the hospital…. 

Sakura and Kakashi are there too. In fact they're in the same room with Sasuke and Naruto who are still unconscious. Anyway, they've been there for only a few hours so it's not surprising to see them still unconscious. Visitors weren't allowed to go in so Sakura and Kakashi still have some explaining to do after they go out of the hospital.

Sakura then got up from her bed and went to Naruto. She just stared at him for awhile and Kakashi just looked at her in curiousity.

"Some things have changed, ne?" she told Kakashi.

"Yeah. I mean look at those two, it seems that they've become really strong." Kakashi answered.

"Mm-hmm," she replied. Sakura then went to Sasuke's bed and sat beside his unconscious form. Again Kakashi looked at her curiously.

"What're you doing?" he finally asked.

"Looking at Naruto's and Sasuke's faces," she replied casually.

"Oh, isn't that obvious," he replied with sarcasm clear in his voice. "Why are you looking at them?"

"Because it's been two years since I saw them. I sort of missed seeing these faces, you know," she answered.

"Oh, I see."

Just then Naruto began to stir. It caused Sakura and Kakashi to look at him to know if he'll wake up. Guess what? He did wake up. At first it seems like he doesn't know where he is but then he remembered what happened right away. He then remembered Sakura and Kakashi. He quickly looked around only to find both Kakashi and Sakura staring at him.

"Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei? Are you guys for real or am I just dreaming? Please tell me this is real," Naruto said as if trying his best not to show too much emotion. Unfortunately his eyes showed a lot of mixed emotions that says I am so happy that they're here, but Sakura-chan is dead so that can't be her. I still want to believe Sakura-chan is still alive and is just in the same room with us. Kakashi-sensei can explain what happened, right? I don't know… I'm confused right now.

"I think Naruto wants an explanation," Kakashi stated.

"We'll have to wait until Sasuke wakes up," Sakura said.

"You don't have to wait," a voice said. It startled all of them because neither anyone of them noticed Sasuke waking up.

"Well then, we can start after all," Kakashi said while keeping his book.

* * *

Both of them told Sasuke and Naruto everything from the start. Of course Naruto had some outbursts in some parts but they just ignored it and went on with the story. Sasuke who was listening intently understood everything. He was just a bit unsure about the fact that Kakashi stayed with Sakura for two years. Naruto who finally calmed down took in the things Kakashi and Sakura told him. Naruto then returned to his cheery mood and said, "I missed you so much!" he then gave both Kakashi and Sakura a big hug. 

"Uh…Naruto. You can let go now," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kakashi said while gasping for some air.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke seeing this scene smiled inwardly. Of course he won't show it infront of all of them. But his eyes say that he is really happy. In fact his loneliness and sadness seem to lift off. He felt like he's whole again especially now that she's back.

"Hey,bastard! Aren't you going to give them a warm welcome?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn."

Let's just say there's a lot of things that'll happen in the days to come……

Tbc….

* * *

**Well,I havenothing to say as of right now...so yeah...um...yeah...**


	14. Reunion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Reunion

"Where is she?" Lee bellowed to the now annoyed Tsunade.

"Yeah! Where?" Kiba added.

"We need to see her!"

"Just spit it out, lady!"

More came and it all passed. It left a very annoyed and irritated Tsunade. She isn't amused with all the racket that they made.

"Are you done now?" she asked through gritted teeth. A series of answers which is yes was heard.

"Okay. Now, that you're done, can I speak now?" Tsunade said in the calmest way she could.

"You are speaking," Shikamaru said.

"Shut up! Well, as you all know, all 4 of them fought in the competition. They needed medical care so they're in the hospital," Tsunade stated.

"Are we allowed to visit them?" Neji asked.

"No," Tsunade answered. "As of right now, no visitors are allowed to visit them."

"Why didn't you heal them yourself?" Tenten asked.

"The medics can handle their injuries. There was no need for my assistance seeing that they aren't that hurt. Now, if you don't mind…..GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Tsunade yelled which caused all of them to run hurriedly out of the door.

* * *

At the hospital…

"Ne, Sakura-chan. What was that thing that you did back in the competition?" Naruto asked curiously. That question also seemed to interest Sasuke too.

"Oh, that. It seems like I have this hidden bloodline ability that I didn't know about until I left. I found out how to control it with Kakashi's help," she answered with ease.

"Why do you call Kakashi-sensei 'Kakashi'?" he asked once again.

"Because I told her not to," Kakashi answered for Sakura. "It makes me feel very old seeing that you guys are already 'matured' teens," he continued.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said as if contented with their answers.

"Do you think we could get out of here by tomorrow?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I think so, seeing that we don't have major injuries, they'll probably let us go by tomorrow," Sakura answered him.

"I see," Sasuke answered while staring intently at Sakura. That didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

'Hmm…. I think this'll be very interesting!' he thought while smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Kakashi?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," he answered innocently. 'How could she see me smiling under my mask?' he added as an afterthought.

* * *

Next day…..

"Yehey! We are out of the hospital. I missed my precious ramen sooo much!" Naruto exclaimed with much enthusiasm which made the three of them sweatdrop.

"Naruto, we've been in the hospital for only one night. How could you miss ramen so much?" Sakura asked.

"But, Sakura-chan, I didn't get to eat my precious ramen last night. That's why I miss it so much!" Naruto answered which made the sweatdrops on the three's heads go bigger.

"Do you want to go with me to Ichiraku?" Naruto asked Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Um"

"Er"

"Hn"

"I'll take those as a yes," Naruto said while smiling childishly.

* * *

At Ichiraku……

"One more!" Naruto said as he finished his fifth bowl.

"Woah! I've been gone for two years and you're still the same when it comes to ramen. This is so troublesome," Sakura said as she looked at Naruto.

After she said that there was a 5 seconds moment of silence that passed by. The sound of a strong gust of wind was also heard. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto just looked at her speechlessly and said, "Did you spoke just like Shikamaru!" all three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Uhm…I guess so. Is it such a big deal?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Yes, it is!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Why?" Sakura asked once more.

"Because it's like you're close to him although you're not. It's like you've spent some time with him although you haven't. You know how it goes," Kakashi answered her.

"But I did spent some time with him before," Sakura answered innocently. Unknown to her that answer caused a certain Uchiha to get alarmed all of a sudden.

"You did?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Yeah. We used to play shogi or just hang out and stare at the clouds," she answered once again.

"Oh, I see," Sasuke answered as relief flowed inside of him. 'For a second there, I thought Shikamaru tried to hit on Sakura…. Good thing he didn't…..or else' Sasuke thought.

'Oh, shit! This is a whole lot better than those sappy love stories that girls love watching. Hehe! I wonder what Sasuke will do next?' Kakashi thought as he ate his ramen happily.

Just then some people entered Ichiraku. Guess who those people are? Well, if you still don't know, they are none other than Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Shikamaru is holding Ino hand in hand as they walk.

"SAKURA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" all three of them yelled out of shock, surprise, and delight.

"Oh! Hi!"

"Yo!"

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere! Actually, not only the three of us, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were looking too. Too bad they aren't here, though," Ino said.

"Who said we aren't here?" a voice from their back said which came from none other than Kiba. He was followed by Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

It turns out that all of them went to different places in hopes to find Sakura and Kakashi. Of course, they all got hungry so they decided to take a break. For some unknown reason, all of them thought of eating at Ichiraku. Fate must be really toying with them.

"If you, guys, were really looking for them, how come you are all here?" Sasuke asked as he observed them.

"Um… we got hungry so we decided to have a break," Hinata answered without stuttering.

'Hmm…Hinata-chan didn't stutter. Well, that's unusual. I wonder why?' Sakura thought. Just then she saw Naruto give Hinata a quick peck on the cheek. 'Oh! So that's why.' She thought as she answered her own question.

"Enough with the chit-chat, I'm hungry!" Kiba complained as he took a seat. Everyone also took some seats but they were too busy talking to each other. To be exact, the girls were talking to Sakura, and the guys were talking to Kakashi.

* * *

With the girls……

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Ino said while hugging Sakura like a teddy bear.

"Me too." Tenten said as she hugged Sakura after Ino.

"I missed you too." Hinata said as she hugged Sakura tightly. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave without telling anyone, anyway? Why did you have to fake your own death? I mean, there must be a reason, right?" Hinata asked after their hug.

* * *

With the guys……..

"It's been a long time since I saw you, Kakashi-sensei, how are you?" Shikamaru asked him politely.

"Uh… I'm fine," Kakashi answered.

"OH! I hope your fire of youth is still burning after those years that had passed!" Lee exclaimed with fire burning in his eyes. All the guys just sweatdropped at what he did.

"After all the years we've been friends with this guy, I'm still not used to the whole fire of youth shit," Chouji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it," Neji muttered. Of course, nobody heard him which is a good thing.

"Oi, Uchiha!" Neji called Sasuke.

"What, Hyuuga?" Sasuke answered.

* * *

"They're at it again," Kiba whispered to Shino.

"Hn."

"Here we go again," Naruto said with a sigh.

"I hope they won't do it here," Chouji said.

"Last time they did this, the place we were at nearly got destroyed! How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You up for another battle tomorrow?" Neji challenged Sasuke. They are still fighting each other to know who is stronger, but they are still friends.

"As much as I want to, I can't," Sasuke answered.

"Why not?" Neji asked as he frowned in confusion. Never in their whole fighting rituals did Sasuke refuse to fight him.

"I have my reasons," Sasuke answered calmly as he looked at Sakura. Neji who followed his gaze understood what he meant.

"Just don't hurt her. She's one of my friends and I won't let you hurt her," Neji warned him.

* * *

'Well, that was unusual yet it was so relieving,' the guys -except Kakashi- thought.

'Well, that was interesting. I wonder what that was all about.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

"Well…are you going to answer us?" Ino demanded.

"Uhm….okay, but I'll need Kakashi's help with the whole explaining thing, okay?" Sakura said.

"Sure, just tell us what really happened," Ino said with a sigh.

"Hey Kakashi, the girls want to know about the reason why we left Konoha for 2 years. You need to explain some parts too, so I guess the guys will have to listen too. They probably want to know why too," Sakura told him.

"Sure," he answered.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't pay too much attention to what Sakura and Kakashi are telling the others since they already know about it. Naruto just ate happily while Sasuke was lost in deep thought.

* * *

After the whole explanation….

"Well, leaving the village alone was really risky, Sakura. Anyway, I'm just glad that you're back," Shikamaru said while giving her a smile in which she returned warmly.

"I totally agree with him!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well, that's done. I'm going to eat now," Kiba said. Everyone else did what he did since they sort of forgot their hunger when they saw the two.

"Erm…um… guys, we need to go. Sorry if we're leaving so fast but we have to go somewhere else," Sakura said while Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood up from their seats.

"It's okay. We're just really glad that you guys are back," Neji said quietly.

"Thanks, Neji-kun."

"Hn."

Tbc….

**I am so sorry for the super LONG wait for me to update. I had other things to attend to, and well, I can't squeeze in any time to finish this sooner. Oh well, at least I did update… Anyway, Thank you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. **

**For those people who asked me if I'm a Filipino:**

**Oo, pinoy ako. Wait lang, actually dapat Pinay! Haha! Anyway, proud ako na Pilipino. Di ba dapat proud tayo? Ay, basta pag hindi kayo proud maging isang pinoy, bahala kayo sa buhay ninyo! XD E... la na ko masulat...**


	15. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I am sooo sorry for not updating for a long time. I really didn't have time to do this. Well, anyway, I hope you like the next chapter. **

**Warning- OOC! **

* * *

**Chapter 15- Apology**

It's a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and the sky is the beautiful color of blue. It is just a wonderful morning! Well, except for a certain Uchiha.

'What should I do when I reach her apartment? Well, of course I should apologize and give her the bracelet. That's all I should do, right?' Sasuke thought uncharacteristically. It's so rare to find an Uchiha like this. Actually, there wasn't, but now there is. All because of an apology.

* * *

At Sakura and Kakashi's apartment….

"Kakashi! Kakashi, where are you?" Sakura yelled to the empty house. 'I guess he left, but to where? Oh well, he probably went to a mission. Hmph! He didn't even leave a note. Oh wait! He did leave one!" she exclaimed while spotting a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

The note says:

_Sakura, I'm going to a mission. I'll be gone for 2-3 days. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. Be sure to follow that. – Kakashi_

_P.S. don't even think about burning my Icha Icha Paradise collection. I already placed a seal on them, so don't waste your time. Ja! _

"Darn! And I thought this was the perfect time to get rid of those shits," Sakura said to no one in particular. 'Oh well, I guess I'll just take a bath, and then find a way to amuse myself. Maybe I should do some training? Yeah, I'll do that,' she thought.

* * *

A few minutes later…..

A handsome young man with onyx eyes, black hair, and a well-built body knocked at the door of a certain person's house.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'Huh? I thought he said that he'll be back in 2-3 days. Oh well, he probably finished his mission early.' Sakura thought as she put on a white robe that reaches the middle of her thighs and shows a little of her cleavage.

"Kakashi, I thought that you-" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw who was really at the door. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura who seemed to have forgotten her lack of clothing asked.

'Oh shit! Why the fuck is she dressed like that?' Sasuke thought wildly at the sight in front of him.

What an unusual sight. The well respected Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of a house that was opened by a barely dressed beautiful lady. It surely is an unusual sight.

"Sakura, maybe you should get dressed first," he said calmly as he regained his composure.

Sakura looked down at herself and saw what he meant. "Come on in. I'll get dressed in a jiff!" she said while literally pulling him in the house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura came out of her room. Dressed in short white shorts and a pink baby tee; Sakura walked towards Sasuke.

"So, why did you come by?" she asked him politely.

Sasuke didn't answer for some time and just looked at her. How much she changed; he isn't so sure. Her once skinny structure now filled with beautiful curves. She even filled in, in the right places. And her beautiful face is angelic as ever.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" Sakura who was getting ticked off with all his staring asked. "Oh fine, I'll just give you something to drink then," she said standing up. When she was walking towards the kitchen, she heard him say something but she didn't understand for it was almost like a whisper. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she told him.

"I said, I'm sorry," he said clearly. That caused Sakura's eyes to widen a bit.

"W…why?" Sakura asked filled with curiosity and surprise.

"I'm sorry for those things that I told you before you left. I wasn't thinking straight that time. I hope you won't take those things I said to you as grudge," Sasuke told her seriously.

Sakura's eyes softened at what he said. All these years she didn't keep those harsh words of his as a grudge. In fact, it made her strive harder than before until it made her what she is right now.

"Sasuke, I never took it as grudge against you. In fact, I wanted to thank you for telling me what you thought about me. It made me stronger, so please don't feel bad about it anymore," Sakura said while taking a seat next to him with a soft, caring smile on her kissable lips.

Sasuke looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He didn't expect such an answer; nevertheless he was relieved from her response. He then reached for something in his pocket. It was a midnight blue box with a white ribbon tied elegantly around it. "Here. I want to give this to you," Sasuke said while handing it to her.

"Oh! Um…thanks," she said while slowly opening his gift. When she did, she smiled at how beautiful it looked. It's a silver charm bracelet. The charms are hearts and, if you turn the hearts on their backs, you'll be able to see the engraved words '_I'm sorry_' on each of them. "It's beautiful, Sasuke. Arigatou," Sakura said, feeling so touched.

Sasuke looked at her for awhile. His mind was filled with so many thoughts about her. Why? Why did he feel guilty after he told her all those harsh, painful, and crushing words? He wouldn't normally give a damn, but it was different, _she_ was different. Why did he care so much when she left? Why did he felt like he was so alone and crushed into thousands of pieces when Tsunade told them she was dead? He didn't know the answers to those questions, even until now. All that mattered as for the moment is her, his cherry blossom.

Then, out of the blue, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll protect you, no matter what. I won't let others touch you. I'm ready to sacrifice my life for you, Sakura," he looked at her for a moment, as if asking permission. Then he lowered his head towards hers, so their only centimeters apart. His lips pressed passionately on hers, tasting her sweet taste. He nibbled her lower lip patiently, until she parted her lips giving him entrance in her mouth. Their tongues gliding at each other, wanting to gain control. In the end, Sasuke was the one who had control, exploring her mouth. Sakura was the one who decided to end their kiss after some time.

They stared at each other passionately for a long time. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura wanted this moment to end. Sasuke held her tightly and snuggled his head on her neck. Sakura then placed her arms around him, returning his embrace.

How long has she, Haruno Sakura, waited for this moment to come? If she was the old her, she would surely jump for joy and tell every single person that she kissed Uchiha Sasuke, but that's not the case anymore. She became more mature and she isn't annoying anymore.

She looked at Sasuke who is now comfortably positioned on her neck with arms possessively around her waist. She smiled sweetly at him and snuggled closer to his embrace. They stayed like that as long as they wanted all throughout the night

* * *

2 days later…………

"Hey, Sakura! I'm back!" Kakashi called from the door.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled in joy as she heard him. "You're back!" she exclaimed while giving him a big hug.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked suspiciously. It isn't normal for her to react like that especially whenever he returns from a mission. "Okay, something's up, so spill," he said as he got out from her hug.

"Well……um……," Sakura said while smiling nervously. 'How should I tell him? Oh well, here goes,' she thought while keeping her nervous smile on. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, okay," he answered, then after a few seconds. "YOU HAVE A WHAT? I've been gone for only two days and then you suddenly have a boyfriend? What kind of shit is this? Who's the fucking guy who seduced you? I bet the guy isn't even trustworthy! I know you aren't that kind of girl, Sakura! Why?"

"Come down! First, he didn't seduce me. Second, I know he can be trusted. And third, this isn't some kind of shit," Sakura answered calmly.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the sofa. He sort of calmed down at what Sakura said, but still had some doubts about the guy.

"It's Sasuke." Sakura told him.

With that said a wave of relief flowed through his body. He knew Sasuke could be trusted. It's just that he's a bit overprotective of Sakura. They became very close to each other, since they trained for two years away from their village. You could say, their almost brother-sister now.

"I see. Anyway, you're free to choose any guy you like, just as long as he's worthy of you. But remember, if ever he does something wrong, all hell will break lose! Okay?" Kakashi said with a smile, getting his beloved book.

"Okay!" she answered happily while giving him a hug. Kakashi just let her hug him, not knowing she has something forming in her mind.

"Hey! Give that back!" he exclaimed, running after Sakura.

"Heh! I finally got one of your perverted books to burn!" she said while running at full speed. She finally got outside and jumped from roof to roof, and tree to tree, and Kakashi is still at her back. "You will never get this book back!" she yelled playfully at her back.

"Oh? Let's see about that," Kakashi said while smiling. 'So she wants to play, huh?' he thought. 'Well, I'll just have to play along.'

* * *

After 2 hours of playing get-the-book-back…..

"Awww…. I can't believe you got your book back," Sakura complained like a little girl.

"And I can't believe you fell for that trap," he answered with a smirk on his face; although you can't see it.

"Bah…you cheated!" she said defensively. 'I can't believe I fell for that trap too. Gah! That was so stupid of me.'

_Flashback _

_Sakura jumped from tree to tree in the forest in hopes Kakashi wouldn't be able to catch her. She even placed a genjutsu on the perimeter she's in; just to be sure she'll be able to succeed. Just then she saw something that made her lose her concentration. It's a wounded dog. A kunai pressed deeply on one of its legs. A wave of pity come over her, so she jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully next to the wounded animal._

_When she did reach the dog, she couldn't move. "Oh, shit. You caught me, Kakashi. You can come out now," Sakura said admitting her defeat._

"_Heh! I can't believe you fell for that!" he teased._

_End of flashback_

"Haha! I can see that you're still soft hearted when it comes to helping the needy. That's a good thing, and I'm happy that you still are. I mean, others might've changed the way they think, now that they know they have a very powerful and destructive technique." Kakashi said patting her head like a dog.

"Eh…. I don't know what to say. I mean, come on, first, you give me a compliment and now, you're teasing me about the whole dog thing again!" she said while giving him a childish pout.

"Hehehe! I'm going to take a bath now. And maybe you should start making dinner, it's almost night time," he said good-heartedly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about dinner!" she said as she stood up and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner time……

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison as they both began to eat their food. Their meal was tempura with rice, and as for their drinks: water.

"Sakura, I forgot to ask you something a while ago," Kakashi told her.

"What is it?"

"Why did you –in a way- asked for my permission to have Sasuke as your boyfriend?"

"Oh, that. Well, it's because you're like my guardian now, right? So it's just the right thing to do, you know. I mean, it isn't nice if you found this out from other people, so I made it a point that you should know. I also want to know what your point of view is, so that I know I'm making the right choice. Did that make sense?" she stated.

"Yeah, it did," he answered her. He felt touched about what she said. 'She wants to hear what I have to say first before she pushes through with her decisions,' he thought, a smile reaching on his lips.

Tbc…………

* * *

**Ah! I had a hard time writing this chapter. Do you know why? If you don't give damn, I'll tell you, anyway! I don't have an inspiration, that's why! Blame my lack of inspiration for the late update. Oh, and blame the projects and researches too! **

**Wahahaha! I'm back to my happy self again**! **Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! They are the ones who encouraged me to keep on writing! Thank you once again! Buahahahaha! **


	16. Officially Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16- Officially Together

Two teenage guys are knocking on the door of someone's apartment. One with blonde hair and cerulean eyes, and the other with black hair and onyx colored eyes. Both of them have handsome faces and well-built bodies. Of course, they are ninjas; jounins in fact. They are none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox, and Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Both of them are well respected for their strength, courage, and perseverance.

"Hah! Sasuke-bastard finally got the courage to confess to Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme, it took you years to see what was in front of you all along….shameful! Hahahaha!" Naruto stated as Sasuke and Sakura told him about their current relationship.

"What about you and Hinata? It also took you years to actually notice her," Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah!" Sakura said supportingly.

"And Sakura left the village for two years, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"But still, I got a girlfriend first," Naruto aid childishly.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hah, bastard!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Guys, stop arguing," Kakashi said in a bored tone. 'Some things never change,' he thought while reading his book.

"Ano…do, guys, want to go to Ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, thanks," Sakura replied with a smile.

"How about you guys?" Naruto asked, indicating Sasuke and Kakashi.

They just answered with a shake on their heads. With that done Naruto stood up and said good bye, for he is going to go eat the delicious ramen in Ichiraku.

'The dobe never changed,' Sasuke thought while closing his eyes. When he did, Kakashi stood up lazily and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, curious to find out where his destination will be.

"Oh, I just remembered that I have a mission today," Kakashi replied with a bored tone. "But don't worry, it isn't that important so it's okay that I'm late for a few minutes," he added hurriedly seeing the death glare Sakura was giving him.

'Hn…Kakashi-sensei didn't change much too,' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"I'm going now," Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle as he hurriedly went out the door, away from Sakura.

"Eh… Kakashi never changes his ways," Sakura said, plopping down on the couch beside Sasuke.

"Don't think about it too much," Sasuke said, embracing her. He felt her smooth skin touch his. She snuggled loser to him, feeling his warmth.

"Want to take a walk outside?" Sasuke whispered while caressing her face with his right hand.

"Sure."

* * *

They walked side by side through the streets of Konoha. Each giving the other loving glances, but looks away suddenly as if embarrassed the other would see. Of course while walking, their fangroups saw them walking together.

"Ahhhh! It's Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's fangirls cried out loud as their eyes became heart-shaped.

It didn't occur to both Sasuke and Sakura that their fangroups were there because they were too absorbed with each other. Well, it didn't until three of Sasuke's fangirls clinged to his arms and dragged him away from Sakura.

'What the fuck! Who do they think they are!' inner Sakura yelled in rage. 'Taking Sasuke-kun just like that!' she added.

"Hey! Wait a mi-" Sakura was about to continue her sentence when her fanboys suddenly surrounded her. Each of them is carrying something to give to her as a sign of their 'love' for her.

* * *

With Sasuke…….

"Oooh! Sasuke-kun, go out with me!" a fangirl said.

"No! Go out with me. I'm prettier than her," another one said.

"Uhh! Who asked you, anyway?" the first one retorted.

"Don't mind those two idiots," another fangirl said which earned her two death glares from the said girls. "I'm the one who can make you happy." She added, trying to sound seductive but it just turned out more like a dog's bark.

Sasuke not giving a damn for these idiotic and annoying bitches; looked around for his girlfriend. That's right, _his _Sakura.

"Aaah! Sasuke-kun looked at me!" a fangirl screeched like a hyena.

"Stop dreaming! _I_ was the one he was looking at," said another.

They continued arguing senselessly, but Sasuke just couldn't give a damn because all that's in his mind right now is to find his Sakura. He looked around closely and saw there is more than one fanclub present in their location. 'Boys,' he thought with a frown. He shivered at the thought that there's a gay fanclub that formed just because of him.

Then something caught his attention. A flash of pink was seen amongst the crowd of fanboys.

* * *

With Sakura……….

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you are so beautiful!" a fanboy exclaimed through the crowd.

"Go out with me!" another fanboy said while holding her hands, his eyes turned into the shapes of hearts. "Aaah! I feel so happy being able to touch your smooth hands!" he added.

Another fanboy punched him, making him speed through the wall with a loud BOOG! "He's an idiot to disrespect you like that, Sakura-chan. You should go out with guys like me," he added with a twisted, almost frightening smile.

"Uhm…no thanks," Sakura said, not being used to being 'ambushed' by fanboys.

Just then another fanboy came, but this one's the aggressive type. He reached Sakura and pinned her to the wall leaving her no escape. He bent down to her ear whispering, "Come with me. I'll show you a _great_ time," while licking his lips hungrily. He looked down at her as if taking her clothes off mentally.

Sakura stiffened at this point. She might have a very strong bloodline ability but as of right now her mind is only talking about one thing: fear. She didn't like how these guys are acting at all. 'Sasuke!' she thought helplessly as the guy bent down to kiss her neck.

Just then a guy punched the guy hovering over her. The perverted guy stood up shakily as if losing his balance any second now with a bloodied head. He looked at the guy who punched him straight on the face causing him to fall head first on the ground.

"Who do you think you are!" he growled, looking at the guy who punched him. He then saw that his eyes were red with three commas swirling in them; he froze in fright. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who do you think _you _are?" Sasuke spat with disgust.

"You have no respect for Sakura-chan! With what you have done, you must die!" a random fanboy said from the back. The others agreed and one by one beat the fucking hell out of the perverted guy.

They finished doing their task; barely murdering the pervert. Then all of a sudden, they broke into their normal selves, and, once again, asked Sakura to go on dates with them.

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared with a very powerful glare. "I don't want you to ask _my_ girlfriend to go on dates with anyone of you," Sasuke stated simply while wrapping his arm around her waist possessively.

With that simple sentence and simple action that was simply said and done the fangirls and boys simply went mad!

"WHAT! How could you exchange us for that ugly bitch, Sasuke-kun?" the fangirls said in rage.

"How dare you talk about Sakura-chan like that, you fucking sluts!" the fanboys retorted, defending Sakura.

"JERKS!"

"FLIRTS!"

"ASSHOLES!"

"FATASSES!"

"SHITHEADS!"

"STUPID BITCHES!"

And so, they continued throwing each other nasty names until they all broke into a fight. It was a fight between Sakura's fanboys and Sasuke's fangirls.

"Uh….Sasuke-kun, let's go," Sakura said staring at the peculiar sight infront of her.

"Sure," he replied.

With that said they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their fangroups are totally oblivious to the fact that they were gone already. How stupid and dense of them.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura………

"Why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke asked while putting an arm on her shoulders.

"Uh….it's stupid, so I won't tell you," she replied.

They both went to place near the lake. It was actually a beautiful spot. It has flowers of different kinds, animals who aren't harmful, the lake was clear, and it was peaceful. No noise, no anything that could possibly disturb them.

"Tell me," Sasuke said while gliding his hands on her smooth, flawless arm. It was also comforting on Sakura's side.

"…fine," she replied, finally giving in. "It was because I was scared. I felt fear….again," she confessed, eyes cast down.

"Don't feel bad about it," Sasuke said in a gentle tone while pulling her closer to him. For a long time Sasuke has been living in such an empty life with no one to care for. That all changed when _she _came back.

He kissed her passionately on the lips. He slowly slipped his tongue in hers. The both of them enjoyed every second of this moment as if they never want it to end.

* * *

3 months later…….

Sasuke and Sakura became Konoha's most popular couple- considering the fact that they are both strong, smart, and –as most people say it- HOT! Heck! The news of them being together even reached the different ninja villages! Well, it started as the hottest gossip around Konoha until it became the news of the whole village.

Sakura decided to move out into another house. Of course, Kakashi didn't like the whole idea of her moving out, but her decision was firm. He then obliged but there was a deal first.

"Okay, I'll let you, but I will have the right to go there anytime I want," Kakashi said to her.

"Is that all? Of course, you can go there anytime," Sakura said feeling relieved.

"Okay then, you can go now," Kakashi said as he drifted into daydreaming.

* * *

In Kakashi's daydream……

"This is how you repay me after all these years! Kakashi yelled at his team. "Now, kneel down before me!"

"We're sorry, master. Please spare us from you wrath," Naruto pleaded while kneeling down on the ground.

"Naruto, you are a disgrace. Stand up," Sasuke said in disgust.

"You dare to defy me, Sasuke?" Kakashi said in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Hn…"

"You will be severely punished!" Kakashi yelled. "You're punishment is to wear this!" Kakashi said while pulling out a mermaid costume. It's complete with the shells as bras and the tail at the end.

"How can Sasuke-bastard move in that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Bwuahahaha! He will be placed in that!" Kakashi exclaimed while pointing at a small, inflatable pool on a wagon. "And…" he added evilly. "Sakura will be pulling it! Buahahahahahahahaha!"

"You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed defensively.

"I just did! Now, with what you have said, you too will be punished!" Kakashi exclaimed like a maniac. "You will be wearing this," he said while getting a sumo wrestler costume. "And will be pulling Sasuke's wagon! Buahahahahaha!"

"That's too much, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with a frown.

"You too, Naruto? Ah, so all of you shall be punished then!" he said grinning like a maniac. "You will go as cupid!" Kakashi said as he got out an adult diaper, a bow and arrows shaped like hearts. "Don't forget to where your sash," he said while showing him what it read 'LOVE IS IN THE AIR' "And your headband," Kakshi finished while giving him a headband that was design with hearts.

"You can't do this to us!" all three of them yelled at the same time.

"Yes, I can! I am your king, and you shall obey what I say!" Kakashi said while laughing his creepy laugh.

* * *

Back in reality…..

"What the hell?" Sakura said as she stared at Kakashi.

There he was standing in the middle of the room with feet apart, head facing the ceiling and arms spread out like an eagle. To top it all of, he was laughing like a crazed lunatic.

"What the fucking hell?" Naruto said as he walked in on the 'scene' that was happening.

"What are you looking at, do-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, for he was too shocked at what he was seeing.

Kakashi stopped and opened his eyes only to find his former students staring at him wide-eyed. His mouth fell open, realizing that they had seen him do his 'thing'. He just shrugged it off and said, "Hey, guys! What's up?"

All three of them fell down anime style. All of them having eyes that are now made up of swirling circles.

'I will never get that memory out of my mind for a long time,' all three of them thought before passing out.

* * *

**Ahehehehe! That's all for now... The start of the thing that will soon happen to test Sasuke's love for Sakura will be in the next chapter.Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed! They helped me so much!**


	17. First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning- OOC

* * *

Chapter 17- First mission

"Congratulations!" a group of people cheered as a young pink-haired lady entered her apartment.

There in her living room stood her friends, sensei and the other teams' sensei. All of them are smiling (smirking for some) proudly at her.

The room has been decorated with streamers, different colored balloons, and a banner that says "Congratulations!" in glittery pink color.

A cake with pink and white frosting greeted her as she went in. People are also giving her proud remarks as she walked in nearer to them.

"We knew you could do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Forehead-girl!" Ino said with the same tone as Naruto's.

"Congrats, Sakura," Kakashi said while giving her a pat on the head. "for officially becoming a jounin."

"Thanks," she replied feeling really touched that all of them are supporting her.

Sakura joined in the jounin exam that recently took place, and she passed with flying colors. Of course, everyone knew that she's capable of passing it easily, but all the same they still supported her to be a success.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked in approval.

"I still can't believe that that Akamaru used to stand on top of your head, Kiba," Naruto said while pointing at Akamaru whose size increased ten times as before.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about," Kiba said while scratching the back of his head.

"I mean, one day I saw him in the size of a normal dog, and then I see him that huge," Naruto said with exaggerated hand movements.

"Hm…I really didn't notice. I'm always with him so…I didn't notice the "huge" change," Kiba replied.

Sakura just took a seat on her sofa as Kakashi and Gai talked- more likely Gai talked while Kakashi reads his Icha Icha Paradise totally ignoring Gai. Kurenai and Asuma are also in deep conversation.

She also saw Ino yelling at Shikamaru at how lazy he is, and Shikamaru saying how troublesome women are. Chouji just watched in amusement while eating chips. Lee is supporting Gai, saying something about the fire of youth. Hinata and Shino are just seated, observing them quietly, but Naruto soon came and accompanied Hinata.

"Hey, Sakura," a deep sexy voice said from her side. She looked at the source of the voice to see Sasuke taking the seat next to her. He was carrying a plate with a slice of the cake and a fork. "Here." he said as he handed it to her. "You must be tired," he stated as a fact not a question.

"Yeah, I'm sort of tired. My back is kind of aching. I don't know why," she admitted while taking a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Hn," came his reply. He gently rubbed her back, much to Sakura's surprise. He did it for a few minutes and said, "Feel better?"

"Much." She replied with a smile. She then leaned on his chest for some comfort.

"Hey, love birds," Tenten teased, seeing the two get comfortable on the couch.

Sakura flushed at the comment while Sasuke just remained calm as if it's a normal thing to hear.

"Uchiha." Neji greeted, keeping eye contact with Sasuke.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted, keeping eye contact with Neji.

If you look at them, it's as if they're glaring at each other. Even though they aren't, it looks like they are.

"Some things never change," muttered both females while sweat dropping.

"Anyway, congrats," Tenten said happily. "Hmm…I wonder when your first mission as a jounin will be."

"Um…to tell you the truth, I already have an upcoming mission," Sakura confessed, feeling a bit proud about her new status. "Tsunade-sama called me in her office awhile ago, and she told me that I'll be having my first mission as a jounin about a week from now."

"Really? That's great! Do you know who'll be with you on that mission?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Uh…so far, I only know one. That person is Naruto," Sakura replied.

Sasuke frowned slightly at what he heard. He didn't expect her first mission this early; although he knew perfectly well that she'll be safe, he wanted to be with her. "I'll ask Tsunade-sama if I could join too," he said.

"You can't," Neji said, noticing the Uchiha's slight frown awhile ago. "I understand that you're feeling a bit overprotective of Sakura, but you can't join their mission. Tsunade-sama appointed us with another mission on the same date as theirs," he said calmly.

"I see," Sasuke answered while folding his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sakura said reassuringly; although she felt annoyed when he thought that she couldn't take care of herself.

"I know," he replied.

* * *

The day of their mission….

"I can't believe I'll be with you on your first mission as a jounin, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sakura just grinned in reply. She's feeling happy and nervous at the same time. I mean, it is her first mission as a jounin, and who knows what could happen. As if sensing her nervousness, Naruto said, "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

"Thanks."

"Neh… Sakura-chan, did you say good-bye to Sasuke-teme? He might go psycho if he doesn't see you in your apartment," Naruto said while looking up at the sky.

Sakura chuckled at what he said and said, "Yes, I already said good-bye to him and Kakashi. Don't treat me like a kid, okay?"

"Okay, Sakura-chan," he replied in a sing-song way.

They are four in their team, just like any other jounin team. Of course their teammates change from mission to mission. Their team consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and two other jounins.

Their mission is simple, get a scroll from the Hidden Village of Rain and bring it back to Konoha. It's simple, right? Wrong. The scroll that they will have to get and protect contains a very powerful jutsu. A lot of assassins and missing-nins want to get their hands on it. The Hidden Village of Rain couldn't afford to keep it anymore, so they chose Konoha to keep it. Konoha has a lot of strong konouchis and shinobis that are more than capable of protecting it.

They reached the village on the fourth day of their travel with no one attacking them. They don't seem to be bothered by it at all. In fact, they've been walking quietly as if the forest is just a huge park.

The leader of their team informed them that he already has the scroll. "Let's go," he said.

"Hai!"

They're back in the forest again, only this time they're going back to Konoha. All four of them knew they're being followed since day 2. Naruto wanted to attack them when he felt their presence, but he was stopped by Sakura.

She told Naruto and the other jounins who were with them that the ones following them won't attack until they get the scroll.

_Flashback_

"_We don't want the villagers to panic, so we'll have to let them follow us until we get the scroll," she said in a hushed tone, so only the four of them could hear. "When we get the scroll, they'll probably ambush us in the forest, we'll be ready for them," she continued._

_Then they heard a faint rustling of leaves. 'They noticed our little stop,' the leader of their team thought. "Naruto and Sakura, you shouldn't complain about being hungry especially on a mission," he said, hoping that they'll understand and play along._

_Sakura understood what he meant and said, "Gomen, I won't complain anymore, right Naruto?" _

"_Yeah, yeah whatever," he said with a childish pout. He too understood what they meant. _

_End of Flashback_

All four of them jumped from a tree to another. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped into a clearing in the forest. They formed a formation of a square. Each of them are already assigned to assassinate those who are in their assigned places.

"You can come out now," their leader said calmly. He isn't so bothered by the fact that they'll have to fight 12 people. 'So each of us will have to fight 3 of these guys,' he thought as the men of the opposing side came out from their hiding places. All of them are carrying deadly weapons and bombs.

"Eh…they're so ugly," Naruto muttered which caused his three teammates to sweat drop.

"Don't think about their physical appearance now, Naruto," Sakura said while looking at the people she's about to fight in disgust.

"Let's do this quickly," one of the ugly men said.

"We'll be able to do this quickly, seeing that there are only four of them," another said.

"Hah! Not to mention, they all look weak!" another ugly man exclaimed in full confidence.

"Now," their leader ordered as all of them attacked their own targeted people.

Naruto proceeded to his targets. He used his Kage Bunshin no jutsu to start it off. His opponents sent him lousy punches in which he dodged easily. He dodged a katana that was swung to cut his head off.

Naruto got distracted for a second so he didn't notice a pair of shurikens coming his way. It hit him on his back which sent his body to fall face front.

"Hah! I told you, they're weak. Look at this one. He's already down!" the overconfident ugly man said. He then noticed that the body on the ground turned into a puff of smoke. His eyes went wide as realization hit him

"Don't you dare call me or my comrades weak," a voice coming from his back said as he felt a cold metal being slashed on his throat. He then fell limply on the hard ground.

Naruto then proceeded to the other two who were busy with his other Kage Bunshins. He appeared behind one of them in an inhuman speed. He kicked the man upward, and then one of his Kage Bunshins jumped upward to give their opponent more kicks and punches. The real Naruto then appeared beside the beaten up man who's now falling and gave him one last kick. It sent the man falling on his back on the ground which now had a small crater due to Naruto's last kick.

The man coughed and spluttered blood on the ground. He couldn't breathe normally. It's as if Naruto's leg is still on his chest even after that powerful kick. Then after some time, more blood came out which caused his death.

Naruto looked at his last target. He saw that the man has fear in his eyes. The man probably saw his comrades lying on the ground lifelessly. The man didn't notice Naruto's presence, so he just continued fighting the Kage Bunshin. Naruto didn't hesitate to push a kunai on the back of the man's lower head when he noticed that the man was oblivious to his presence.

* * *

With Sakura…

Sakura dodged the men's punches at ease. She grabbed one of the men's wrists and held it tightly for a few seconds until a loud snap was herd. The man's right wrist snapped! She heard the agonizing yell of the man, and it triggered something inside of her to continue fighting these bastards. She took the opportunity to throw the man head first on a tree when he kneeled in pain.

The man hit the tree and fell down sliding on it. A trail of blood could be seen, due to the fact that Sakura threw him with a lot of force. His head fell on the side lifelessly, confirming that he's dead.

Sakura looked at the other two. With no hesitation, she ran towards them with four senbons at each hand. She dodged the rain of shurikens that went her way, and then threw the senbons at one of the men.

The man that she hit abruptly stopped from moving. He looked dazed for a few seconds, and he just fell forward as lifeless body. The other man looked at his comrade with fear and confusion.

Sakura took it as an opportunity to kill the man, seeing that he's distracted at the moment. She appeared behind him and pressed her kunai on his neck. Blood came flowing out of his neck. Then she released her hold on him causing him to fall limply on the ground.

Sakura looked around to see how her teammates are doing. It seems like all of them are done.

It's not a wonderful sight at all. Twelve dead bodies could be seen all around the place, blood splattered here and there, and if the bodies aren't burned by hunter nins, there will be foul odor coming from the decaying bodies.

"Let's go. We wasted some time fighting these guys," the leader of their team said.

"Hai!"

With that said all four of them proceeded on jumping from tree to another. They didn't stop for any breaks until night came. They set up camp in a well hidden place. They want to get some rest since they're tired.

Everyone was asleep now except for Sakura. She's just sitting on the ground in deep thought. She was snapped out of her reverie when a voice called her name.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he sat beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Naruto," she replied.

Naruto just looked at her, as if fighting if he should press on the matter or just let it go. "It's really nothing," she said once again.

"I believe you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. Then he noticed something that was reflecting the light of the moon. He looked around to see what it was, only to be lead to his friend's wrist. "Eh?" he said while lifting her wrist up his face in close inspection.

"Nani?" she asked while giving him a confused look.

Naruto broke into a triumphant grin when he finished his little inspection. He saw that Sakura was wearing the bracelet that Sasuke gave.

"Let me guess. Sasuke-teme gave you that," he said while pointing at her bracelet.

"Yeah, he did. How'd you know?" she asked curiously.

"So Sasuke-teme finally gave you that, huh? It took some years, though," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"What? He didn't tell you?" Naruto said teasingly.

"Tell me!" she demanded childishly.

"Hmm…I don't know. I think you should ask Sasuke-teme instead," Naruto said.

"Tell me," she said, "or else," she added darkly.

"Okay. Okay. I was just teasing you. Anyway, it isn't a big story," Naruto said.

"I don't care. I want to here it," Sakura said stubbornly.

"Mou…I think it started the day before you left the village. As far as I remember Sasuke-teme said something about saying bad things to you. He wanted to apologize. Gee, I was so fucking shocked that he wanted to apologize. I mean, it isn't like him. Anyway, back to the story, he thought of different ways of apologizing to you. Until, he thought of the best way -well, at that time it was. That is to give you that bracelet. I thought that he would throw that away when, you know, you were announced dead. But he didn't. He kept it. I think that he wants to hold on to it, like he wants to hold on to you. And from that day onwards, I knew that he likes you more than just a friend," Naruto stated.

Sakura just looked at him thoughtfully and then smiled, "Sasuke-kun is so sweet."

"Anou…I think that Sasuke-teme has his own twisted way of being sweet," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And you have your own twisted way of being sweet too, you know," Sakura said, mouthing Hinata's name.

"Eh…Let's just get some sleep. We both know we want to go back to Konoha as soon as possible," Naruto said with a yawn.

"Yeah, but I don't think Sasuke-kun will be there. He has a mission too, you know," she said.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt if this mission ends and then we could all relax," Naruto said with a grin.

"You're right! We should get some sleep! The thought of relaxation wants me to go back to Konoha as soon as possible," Sakura said as she went in her sleeping bag.

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night, Naruto."

Sakura proceeded to sleep peacefully. She's just so eager to come home to Konoha at the thought of relaxation and Sasuke. But there is just one thing, she didn't know that when Sasuke comes back from his mission, some things are going to change…for the worst.

Tbc……

* * *

**Hi! I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed! **

**I thought that some of you will ask me about these:**

**Q: Why didn't those assassins just take the scroll from the Hidden Village of Rain? **

**A: They know that they aren't a match to fight a lot of ninjas, seeing the fact that that village is a ninja village. They thought that the team that Konoha would send will be just a bunch of chuunins. They even increased their number to be assured that they would win.**

**Q: Why didn't Sasuke tell Sakura about the whole bracelet thing?**

**A: Because it isn't in his character to say such things. If I did make him say that, it would be very out of character.**

**Q: Why did you make Sakura a jounin so easily?**

**A: Because she is already fit to become one. If you read my story then you would understand. **

**Q: How come you didn't show the jounin exams?**

**A: Because it would be a waste of time. I mean, isn't it obvious that I would make her a jounin? What's the point if I right that, and you already know what I'm about to do. **

**Well, that's that. I hope you'll still enjoy reading the later chapters I'm going to write on this fic.**

**Don't forget to write your reviews! **


	18. Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning-OOC and language

* * *

Chapter 18- Distance

Rain fell heavily from the dark thundering sky as four wounded men struggled to walk towards the gate of their village, Konohagakure. Staggering now and then from the wounds on their bodies; they still continued to move on. Two of them are supporting the others who are severely wounded. It's obvious that every step they take brings pain to them. But they couldn't give up now! The gates can already be seen from afar.

This team of shinobis just came from a mission. An S-class mission. They are ANBU anyway. These kinds of missions are natural for them. It had been two months since they left, and now they return. They are coming back to their village, their home.

It had been a hard mission. But after months-no years- of information gathering, making endless strategies with a lot of back ups incase something goes wrong, honing ninjas who are perfect for the job; it became a success. Their mission is a success. Mission accomplished, as what most shinobis would say.

The four wounded ANBU members halted to a stop, as the guards of the gate blocked their way.

One of the guards immediately recognized who they are, "Let them in. Inform Tsunade-sama about Hyuuga Neji's team arrival. Get some medics here this instant!"

After that said, all went black.

* * *

Opening his eyes, all he could see is white. Everything in the room is white.

'Hospital,' he thought, registering it in his mind. Looking around, he saw some flowers and fruits on the bedside table, and then something caught his eye. It's pink. 'Sakura,' he thought once again.

She was sleeping in a sitting position. Her head, resting on his bed, as if she had been watching over him since last night.

Reaching out a hand slowly, he gently stroked her head. Her head suddenly shot up.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily, eyes showing of true happiness and relief. "I'll call Tsunade-sama. I'll be back in a minute," she said as she hurriedly went out the door to call the Godaime.

"S…Sa..kura," he managed to say softly, but too late she was already out of the door. Saying her name brought him a pang of loneliness and hurt. He knew he had to leave her, so she won't get hurt. It took years for their love to be awakened truly, but it's the only way. 'I have to leave, so everything will be okay. It won't end as long as _he's_ still alive,' he thought, hands curling into balls.

The door of his room swung open to reveal the medical specialist herself, Tsunade. "You're awake, then. How're you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine," he answered.

"I see," she said. "I told Sakura to go home. She's been here every day since your confinement, so I told her to get some rest. You'll be able to go home tomorrow. Don't strain yourself too much. I don't think that you would want your wounds to open again. Just give it a few more weeks to heal completely. Any questions?"

"How long have I been out?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Two weeks and three days," she answered. "Drink," she said handing him a glass of water, "your throat is dry due to lack of water intake. It's normal. Get some more rest. Don't worry about the report. It was already given to me," she said, 'although it's missing an important part concerning you' Tsunade added, only keeping it in thought. "Good work, Uchiha," she said, walking towards the door.

* * *

The next day….

"Good morning!" Sakura said brightly to the nurse in the register counter in the hospital.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Are you going to visit Uchiha-san today?" the nurse asked politely.

"Yeah, I am," Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry to say that he already left earlier this morning," the nurse said, taking a quick glance on her record book.

"I see," Sakura answered, feeling a bit sad that Sasuke didn't tell her that he'll be going out of the hospital today. 'Oh well, he has his reasons,' she thought, thinking positive. "Thank you for telling me that," she said with a smile. She then turned around and walked towards the door, outside the hospital.

She walked on the streets of Konoha, leading to Sasuke's apartment. Looking around, she saw that everyone's acting normal. It's just like any other day in Konoha. There are people who are getting ready for work, children walking to the academy; all of whom with happy faces.

Sakura stopped in front of an apartment. She knocked on the door for a couple of times but no one answered. 'Oh, to hell with it! I'll just let myself in,' she thought her temper rising.

She opened the door. Shock hit her. The place is a mess. A big mess, might I add? The couch was turned over, lamps and pieces of broken china lying on the floor, and a broken mirror on the wall with small droplets of blood.

Sakura put her guards up, seeing this scene in front f her. She thought of all the things that could have happened here but most of all she thought of Sasuke. 'Where is he?' she thought worriedly while searching the apartment.

Now, stopping in front of Sasuke's bedroom door, she slowly opened it, fearing to see something unwanted. Once it was opened, it revealed a room just like the others, messy.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you here?" Sakura called out. She looked around the room, and then she spotted him.

There at one corner of the room sat her Sasuke-kun. He was in a sitting position, legs bended in front of him, elbows resting on his knees for support and his face in his hands. He was sweating, and his breathing was deep and hollow. He was mumbling some things that are very hard to catch.

"Sasuke-kun! I got so worried about you. What happened here?" Sakura asked while kneeling beside him. Relief flowed in her body as she saw that he isn't harmed- save the little scratch on his right fist.

He lifts his head slowly; their eyes meeting each other. His eyes were bloodshot much to her surprise and worry. "What's wrong? Here, let me heal that," she said while reaching for his right hand.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, jerking his hand away from her. "Just…just leave, Sakura."

"W-why?" Sakura asked taken-aback from his statement.

"Just leave!" his eyes filled with coldness and bitterness. "I want you to just leave me alone!" he bellowed.

Tears formed in her eyes. She doesn't know why he's acting like that, and she won't leave until she gets her answer. "No. I want you to tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like that?" she stated, squeezing his hand.

"I want you to leave me alone. I don't need you anymore!" he said with such coldness. He looked at her shocked and hurt expression sadly, but he kept his sadness masked in his bitter and cold exterior.

"No! Tell me what's wrong, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice getting softer.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, "I just want you to leave and go away. I don't need you anymore. Damn it! Why can't you just understand that?"

"If…that's…what…you want, then I'll go…" she said in a breaking voice as the last part ended in a whisper. She turned around and stood up walking hurriedly out of the door.

The door slammed shut and there was complete silence. He couldn't believe that he just did that. He couldn't believe that he hurt her…again. Staring at the spot where she once was just awhile ago, he said in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry." He then closed his eyes in dread.

* * *

With Sakura…

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she formed some hand seals and disappeared in a puff. Reappearing in her apartment; she hurriedly went to her room. Slamming the door shut; she plopped down her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

She felt something wet forming on her pillow. Looking for its source, she figured out that it was coming from her. She had been crying! Tears falling slowly from her eyes; Sakura just can't stop thinking about what he said. 'I don't need you anymore!'

'Why? Why did he say that? Why's he acting that way? Why?' she thought heavily as more tears fell.

She had been too lost in her reverie to notice that someone was knocking on her door.

"Maybe she's not here," Naruto told Kakashi, "She might've gone to visit Sasuke-teme already."

"No, she's here. I can feel her chakra inside," Kakashi replied with a frown. 'Why the hell isn't she answering the door?' he thought.

"Mou…Let's just get in. I know she won't mind, right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, she won't…I guess," Kakashi replied while forming some hand seals and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared inside and everything seems normal. They heard a soft sob coming from upstairs. Taking a quick glance at each other; they went up to check the second floor.

The sobbing began to get louder each step they make. The sound seems to emit from Sakura's bedroom. This began to worry both of the guys.

Naruto knocked on her door and began to call her name, "Sakura-chan? It's us," Naruto called out in a worried tone.

The sobbing abruptly stopped and after a few minutes, a weak voice came to tell them that it's okay to come in now.

Once inside, the two guys took notice of her red, puffy eyes and her cheeks that were obviously wiped hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, sitting beside her.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, trying to suppress a smile but failed.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me," Kakashi said in a knowing voice as Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sakura didn't say anything. She just bowed her head and kept a weak smile on her face. "Do you want to cry it out for awhile?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice, "It isn't bad to cry once in awhile," he added.

That broke her silence. And, once again, she broke into sobs. Sakura hugged the nearest thing to her which is- at the time- Kakashi. She cried on his chest for some time until she finally calmed down.

"Feel better?" Kakashi asked her with a happy smile.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I got you wet, Kakashi," she said with a pout.

"It's okay. I'm not that wet anyway," he replied.

"Sakura-chan, since you're already calm; want to go with us? We're going to visit Sasuke-teme," Naruto said with a grin.

His grin faltered when he noticed her sad expression again. "Is the reason why you're crying Sasuke? What happened to him?" Naruto asked, but only got nothing in response.

Naruto, realizing that it isn't about 'what happened to Sasuke' but something that Sasuke did. "What did he do now?" he asked anger clear in his voice.

Once again, silence came. Sakura just won't answer. "Sakura, tell me. Is this about Sasuke or not?" Kakashi asked in a brotherly manner. She nodded in response.

"Did he do something bad to you?" this time it's Naruto who asked the question. She shook her head.

"Did he say anything that hurt your feelings?" he asked once again.

It took some time before she answered, but nonetheless she did. "…yes"

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry, okay?" Naruto said, but in his head, he wants to beat the shit out of Sasuke for making Sakura cry.

As if reading his mind, "Naruto, you don't need to talk to him or beat him up. He wants to be alone for the time being. Thanks, anyway," she said softly.

He just stared at her for awhile, and then looked away. "Alright, Sakura-chan. I won't do anything to him but that's only for now. I told that bastard not to make you cry anymore, but he did, so he'll have to pay the consequences," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks. Kakashi, Naruto, please don't take this in the wrong way but I'd like to be alone for now," she said again.

"We understand," Kakashi said as Naruto got up and headed for the door with a curt good bye. "Sakura, just understand Sasuke. Something might've happened during his mission, and that may be the reason why he's acting…strange. Cheer up, okay?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"How did you-"

"I visited him minutes before he went out of the hospital," he replied, even before she got to finish her sentence.

"I see. Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura said with a smile.

"No problem."

* * *

Two weeks had passed but Sakura and Sasuke's argument still wasn't resolved. Every time someone tries to go near the Uchiha, he pushes that person away- even his girlfriend, Sakura.

The people were starting to spread rumors about them. They even made up stories about their dramatic break-up just to have something to gossip about. But those rumors about them breaking-up are wrong. No such thing happened. Yes, that's right. They're still together, even after weeks of lack of communication; they are still together.

The couple, Sasuke and Sakura, hasn't had a conversation about breaking up at all. They might just say a simple hello to each other but that's all, nothing about breaking up.

Kakashi noticed the change in his former students, and he didn't like it all. Sasuke keeps a lot of distance to all of the people even his friends-if you could call them that- and his girl friend. Naruto would always glare at Sasuke, but something would always hold him back from fighting him. Sakura's always sad, but she hides it in a smile that could fool anyone except those who know her thoroughly.

'This isn't good' Kakashi thought while rubbing his temple. 'I already gave a clue to Sakura as to why Sasuke's acting that way, but I don't think she's working on it. Damn it! I can't stand to see those three acting so ill of each other.' he thought once again. 'Sasuke, what happened in that mission of yours?'

* * *

Sakura sat down on her couch drinking some tea. She had been hiding in a happy mask for the past two weeks, and she knows that. The people who are gossiping about her personal life are just adding to her problems.

Drinking some more tea, she got into deep thought. And then, from out of the blue, she thought of what Kakashi said before he left her apartment two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, just understand Sasuke. Something might've happened during his mission, and that may be the reason why he's acting…strange. Cheer up, okay?" Kakashi said with a smile._

_End of Flashback_

'Shit! Why didn't I think of that before? He started acting like that after he came back from his mission. He also wouldn't tell me what rank it was before, but it must've been a difficult one to take two months to finish,' Sakura thought wildly. 'I can't ask Sasuke about this. He'll probably push me away,' she thought bitterly.

She thought about all the people she could ask about Sasuke's last mission until she ended up thinking about the Godaime. 'She wouldn't tell me! I know how she is when it comes to those things.'

Once again, she began thinking about who to ask.

_Flashback_

"_You can't go with her. Tsunade-sama appointed us with another mission on the same date as theirs," Neji said, noticing Sasuke's expression._

_End of Flashback_

"Neji!" she exclaimed, suddenly standing up and snapping out of her trance. 'Wait a minute. Neji's a part of the ANBU Assassination Squad, so that would mean Sasuke-kun is too. Damn him for not telling! Same goes for everyone else!' she thought while making some handseals and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Unknown to her, someone had been watching her from her window. That person didn't like the fact that she exclaimed the Hyuuga's name at all. It made his blood boil when his name came out of her mouth after her deep trance-like state. He was going to say something important to her, but he just didn't tell her seeing that she was 'busy'. Onyx eyes turning to red, he jumped from roof to roof and tree to tree until he reached his apartment.

* * *

Reappearing in front of the Hyuuga estate, Sakura hurriedly told the guard, "I need to talk to Neji. It's important!"

"Do you have an appointment?" the guard told her in a not caring tone. Sakura just looked at him incredulously. She was about to retort back when a voice called her name.

"Sakura-chan?" a female voice asked from behind the gate.

Sakura recognized the owner of that voice, and said, "Yeah."

"Let her in," Hinata ordered.

"Yes, Hinata-sama," the guard said with a bow. "I'm sorry for my disrespect, miss," the guard said to Sakura.

When Sakura got in, she told Hinata, "I need to talk to Neji."

Hinata looked at her and noticed that her expression seems urgent. "I'll go get him. Please take a seat, Sakura-chan," she said in calm voice.

Minutes later, Hinata came in the room and Neji following behind her. "I'll leave you two to talk," Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Sakura said.

Neji took a seat across Sakura and asked, "What is it?"

"It's about your mission- the one with Sasuke-kun," she said in the calmest way she could come up with.

"What about it?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I need you to tell me what happened in it….please," she said in an almost pleading voice.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about it," Neji answered, feeling bad that he could do no help. "You know the rules."

"Please, Neji! I just need to know some things about it. I'll do anything!" Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes. "Please….just…please, Neji."

He sighed. He knew why she's asking about it but rules are rules. As much as he wants to help her, there is nothing he can do about it. Looking at her made him feel worse than he's already feeling. 'I guess I'm the only one who could tell her but…' he thought. 'I can't tell her much of it.' "Sakura, stop crying," he ordered. "I'll tell you some part of it, but you must promise me that all the things that you will be hearing will not leave this room, okay?" Neji said.

"Okay, I promise," she answered while pulling herself together.

"Listen closely. I won't repeat anything I'm about to say," he said as she nodded, "Our mission was to assassinate Orochimaru. It was a success. Sasuke was the on who fought him, until he died. They fought in a different location, but I know Orochimaru was saying something to Sasuke. I didn't hear much of it since I was fighting against Kabuto. He's dead as well."

"Thank you, Neji. That answered some of my questions," Sakura said gratefully.

"I'm not done yet, Sakura," he said which got her attention again. "I might've not heard all the things that he said to Sasuke but I did hear two words. Those words are 'Itachi' and 'power'. I think that you can form a hypothesis with those two words, right?"

Sakura's eyes went big and round. She finally knew the reason why Sasuke's acting like that. "Thank you so much, Neji. I don't know how I could repay you," Sakura said in pure gratefulness and happiness.

"You don't have to repay me. All you have to do is to keep your promise, I'm already fine with that," he said.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Thank you again. Well, I'll be going now. It seems that I have wasted some of your time."

"Don't worry, you didn't," he said.

* * *

Night came and so did the rain. Sakura sat comfortably on her couch but something was bothering her. A feeling of uneasiness stayed in her chest. Looking outside the window, she saw the rain pouring hard.

'Orochimaru said something to Sasuke-kun about Itachi and power. He probably offered Sasuke-kun power so that he'll be able to kill Itachi. That obviously didn't work like last time. Sasuke-kun did come back, but I was the one who left. Anyway, back to the topic, why is Sasuke-kun acting so distant to all of us?' Sakura thought heavily.

'If Orochimaru mentioned something about Itachi, that would awaken Sasuke's hate for his brother and his crave for more power,' she thought while putting her hands together and resting her chin on them. It was a position that Sasuke used to do.

She thought heavily, eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration. She suddenly stood up!

"Shit!"

Eyes wide and heart pounding, she dashed for the door as she realized what this was all about. She ran in the heavily pouring rain, searching frantically for a certain person.

Tbc…..

* * *

**Hi! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! The reviews that you give are so encouraging. I hope that you'll keep watch of my updates! **

**If ever you're reading this, I'll let you know that this story will end soon. I know that you might be surprised, but it's just the truth. Don't hate me! **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! **


	19. Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning- OOC and language

* * *

Chapter 19- Wait

Rain poured down as Sakura ran through every street, halting for a few minutes, only to find that the streets were all deserted. It seems that everyone has found shelter to protect themselves from the heavily pouring rain.

Yes, the rain was pouring so hard that it hurts if you get hit by the continuous droplets. But one person didn't seem to care. That person would be Sakura. All that matters to her is to find _him_ before he leaves.

_Flashback_

'_If Orochimaru mentioned something about Itachi, that would awaken Sasuke's hate for his brother and his crave for more power,' she thought while putting her hands together and resting her chin on them. It was a position that Sasuke used to do._

_She thought heavily, eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration. She suddenly stood up!_

'_That would mean that Sasuke-kun would leave the village to kill his brother and to avenge his clan. He doesn't want anyone to get too attached to him because Itachi might kill that person. That person would be…me.'_

"_Shit!"_

_End of Flashback_

Now, as she skidded to a stop in front of a gloomy-looking apartment; she wished he's still there.

'Please be here, Sasuke,' Sakura thought as tears started to form in her eyes.

She didn't even bother to knock. All she did was just to barge in. the door wasn't even locked. As if it was really intentionally done for someone to go in. A dreaded feeling came into the pit of Sakura's stomach.

Everything in his apartment was back to normal. No more turned over couch, broken china, etc. The apartment itself seems peaceful and quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Rushing upstairs, Sakura found herself in front of Sasuke's bedroom. The door was slightly open as if inviting her to go in, so she did. Much to her horror, it was empty. No clothes were left in his closet, his weapons are also nowhere in sight. Now that she realized it, the whole apartment's empty-save for the furniture.

'I'm too late,' she thought hopelessly. 'He's gone. He already left the village….he already left….me.' This time her tears cascaded down her cheeks. But there's a lingering feeling inside of her that says that she might still catch up with him. Following her intuition, she jumped out of his window and hurriedly jumped from one roof to another. Of course the direction she's using is towards the gates of Konoha.

Not caring about the rain she went faster. 'I have to catch up with him,' she thought while she gritted her teeth in frustration.

Landing perfectly on the road that led to the gates of Konoha; she spotted the person she's been looking for.

There, just a few feet away from her, stood Uchiha Sasuke. He was walking towards the gates with a backpack on his shoulder.

"Don't….don't go," she said in a soft voice. "Please….don't go! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

That caught his attention. Turning his head to face the source of the voice; he saw Sakura. She's soaked from head to toe but –from the looks of it- she doesn't seem to care.

'What's she doing here?' he thought. 'I didn't feel her coming…' he added with a slight frown. He's, in fact, surprised to see her here. 'Of all places and time, why does she have to be here now that I'm leaving? …..not unless she knows,' he thought as his eyes widened.

"Please don't go."

'There…she said it again. She knows why I'm leaving,' he thought. Closing his eyes, he said, "Go back home, Sakura."

That line…he said it so coldly. He said it as if he doesn't care about her, but that's not her worries right now.

"No."

Frowning at her response, he repeated his command, "Go back home, Sakura."

"No."

"Just go back and leave me alone," he said, turning his back on her. Just then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want you to go away. Please stay. Please stay, Sasuke-kun," she replied, her voice soft.

"Do you know why I'm leaving?"

"Yes."

"Then, you'll have to understand," he said as he turned to face her.

"I don't want to."

"You might get killed."

"I don't care."

A thick moment of silence fell on them. The rain poured harder, making both of them more soaked than before. Neither reacted to the sudden burst of heavier rain, because all that matters is the presence of the other.

After the pregnant silence that fell, it was Sasuke who broke it. "You might not, but I do." After that said, Sakura's eyes widen as she let those words sink in.

"Thank you," she replied, but her tears kept on falling.

"I have to go," he said heavily.

But even as he said those words; he didn't show any signs of moving at all. Sakura just kept on hugging his waist as if she doesn't want to let go.

Looking at her face, he saw that she's been crying all along. Her tears mixing with the rain made it impossible for him to notice at first, but now that he could see her face closely it became clearer for him.

"Don't cry," he said, his eyes turning soft. "Don't cry, Sakura," he repeated. "I'll come back. I promise I will," he said while stroking her cheek.

Sakura looked at him. He had a slight smile on, and it's for her. "Are you willing to wait for me?" she heard him say. "Yes, of course I am," she answered.

Looking at each others eyes, they kissed. It's different from the first time they did. This time, it's filled with longing, warmth, and love. Yes. This time it is filled with the feeling and understanding of love. They know that this will be their last kiss for a long time, so they want to make the most of it.

They parted half-heartedly after a few minutes but it must be done. Sasuke has to go. He could leave tomorrow but other people might know by then. Some might stop him from leaving, so he has no choice but to go now.

"I promise I'll come back."

"I promise I'll wait 'til you come back."

After those words spoken, he was gone. Disappearing in a puff of smoke; he left.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, feeling a more tired than usual. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she knew she overslept but she didn't care.

'He's going to come back,' she thought.

'I know he will since he did promise.'

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! Sasuke-teme is go-," Naruto said in a loud voice but Sakura cut him off.

"I know, Naruto," she replied in a soft voice with a weak smile.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"It's okay. I know he'll come back. He promised he will," she said with a real bright smile.

Naruto then understood. With a big cheery grin, he said in a happy and loud voice, "Of course he will! He's Sasuke-teme. That bastard will do anything to look good and heroic!"

Sakura started to laugh at his remark about her boyfriend and his best friend. Naruto joined laughing with her a few seconds after he said that.

"Mou….baa-chan should know about this…"

* * *

In the Hokage's office…

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto called out as he knocked on the Hokage's office door.

Hearing a grumble from the inside, he grinned.

"I told you not to call me that!" a still young-looking Tsunade bellowed as he entered her office.

"But you're old. I _should_ show you respect, right? By calling you 'baa-chan' I show respect by calling you in a very respectable way…according to your age," Naruto replied in an innocent-like tone.

"Ugh! I have no time for this. Why'd you come here? I don't expect that you're here to just say 'hello'. State your purpose."

Naruto faked a hurt look and then Tsunade glared at him. That glare made him stop, and go on straight to the point.

"Okay, okay! I'm here about Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Naruto, as Hokage you know I have no power over personal issues," Tsunade said with a resigned sigh.

"It's not about any personal issue," he replied. "Baa-chan…"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that.

"…Sasuke-teme left."

The twitching stopped and was replaced by raised ones. "WHAT!"

* * *

**Ah….well, this is short. Sorry! I know you've been waiting for me to update. **

**I will confess to all of you now. I have started this chapter a few months ago but due to my laziness I didn't type the rest, so it took a long time for me to post it. **

**I know, that was a lame excuse, right? Well, it's the truth. Sorry again. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! You so ROCK, dudes! **


End file.
